Un baiser osé
by nyanko-kuro
Summary: Un soir, une plage, un couché de soleil, une envie d'en finir... Mais qui est cet homme et que lui veut-il ? Vener le découvrir. Chapitre 12. Bonne Lecture...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** ??

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent.

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Ceci devait-être un Os tout gentil tout mimi, mais j'ai quelque peu dérappé en cour de route, du coup j'ai décidé de laisser faire et de suivre mon inspiration. Pour le titre c'est celui qui était prévu à la base pour l'Os, comme le baiser est bien là, j'ai décidé de le garder. Je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour le moment de tout façon.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un baiser osé !

* * *

Un soir comme les autres.

Une plage comme les autres.

Le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent sur la côte.

Un coucher de soleil comme bien d'autres déjà vu.

Un jeune homme.

Seul.

Sur cette plage déserte.

Début mai les gens ne viennent pas encore à la plage.

Encore moins le soir.

Alors, que fait ce jeune homme ici ?

Il longe la plage.

Le regard accrocher à un point qu'il est le seul à voir.

Ses yeux bleus, aux étranges reflet violet ne laisse paraître aucun sentiment.

Ils sont comme vide.

Ses longs cheveux châtain réuni en une natte, ce balance dans son dos.

Le vent fait s'échapper quelques mèches, qui ondule grâce à son souffle.

Mais rien ne le perturbe.

Il marche droit devant lui.

Le reste du monde ne compte pas.

Non.

Il est seul.

Toujours.

La vie est parfois bien cruelle.

Oui.

Mais à quoi bon ressasser le passer ?

C'est du passé justement.

Dans la vie il faut savoir avancer.

Sans regarder en arrière.

Oui.

Mais à quoi bon avancer dans le vide ?

A quoi bon vivre si personne n'est la pour la partager avec vous ?

A quoi bon continuer quand toutes les personnes auxquelles vous teniez vous ont abandonné ?

Parce qu'elles l'ont forcément abandonné.

Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas seul.

Il s'arrête.

Et s'assoit face à la mer.

Le soleil disparait peu à peu dans l'immensité bleue, l'éclairant de ses derniers rayons.

Avant de disparaitre définitivement derrière la barrière de l'horizon.

Son regard reste fixer à cet endroit.

Lui aussi il pourrait disparaitre dans l'océan.

Comme le soleil.

Il suffirait qu'il se laisse porter par le courant.

Se laisser engloutir dans cette eau si bleu.

Se laisser emporter par elle.

Elle qui ne l'abandonnera pas.

Elle l'emmènera avec elle.

Loin.

Dans ses profondeurs.

Possessivement.

Jusqu'au jour où elle relâchera son corps.

Le laissant remonter à la surface.

Mais il ne le verra pas.

Et personne ne sera là pour le pleurer, lorsque son corps réapparaitra sur le sable humide.

Non, personne.

Mais il ne sera plus seul sur cette terre.

A se débattre pour rien.

Oui.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il allait le faire.

* * *

Il se lève doucement comme si chaque geste qu'il fait était mesuré.

Le jeune homme fait face de toute sa hauteur à l'immensité bleue qu'est l'océan.

Sa vie, il s'en fiche pas mal, elle ne lui avait rien laissé.

A par peut-être un grand vide.

Un grand trou noir.

Pourquoi voudrait-il continuer ?

Il se trouve lâche de baisser les bras, mais il n'a plus envie de se battre dans le vide.

Et surtout pour rien, ni personne.

Alors, doucement il fait un pas, puis un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'eau salé fouetté doucement ses pieds nus.

Il s'arrête, il sent un picotement au niveau de sa nuque.

Un picotement qu'il reconnait.

Quelqu'un le regarde, non le fixe.

Il se retourne.

Pensant surprendre le voyeur.

Mais rien.

Personne.

La plage était toujours aussi déserte.

Il fait mine de se retourner vers l'océan quand un mouvement attire son attention vers l'ombre d'une falaise.

Un homme, au vu de sa carrure, en sort.

Et se dirige vers lui d'un pas assurer.

La faible lueur de la lune ne permet pas au jeune homme à la natte de le voir nettement.

Mais plus il approche et plus il le distingue nettement.

Il reste là à regarder cet homme qu'il ne connait pas s'approcher de plus en plus de lui.

Peut-être est-ce un spycopathe ? Un fou ? Un pervers ? Un criminel ?

Mais le jeune homme, ne bouge pas.

Comme figer.

Plus l'homme se rapproche, plus il peut le détailler.

Il le trouve beau à la lueur de la lune.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il hait cet inconnu qui retarde sa disparition.

L'homme continu de se rapprocher tranquillement comme s'il avait tout son temps.

C'est peut-être le cas.

Ou peut-être pas.

Le natté peu maintenant voir qu'il est brun et qu'il ne doit pas savoir ce qu'est un peigne.

Qu'il est un peu plus grand que lui, mais pas de beaucoup.

Qu'il a la peau mate et que c'est yeux sont légèrement bridé, mais il ne voit toujours pas leurs couleurs.

Le brun est vêtu d'une paire de jeans bleue claire et d'une chemise blanche, sous un sweet beige.

Il n'est plus qu'à moins d'un mètre du natté, qui peu enfin voir la couleur de ses yeux, son coeur battant un peu plus vite à chaque minute qui passe.

De peur ?

Non.

D'excitation, de curiosité, sûrement.

L'homme devant lui à des yeux magnifiques, bleu, mais pas un bleu commun, non, cobalt serait la couleur les définissants le mieux.

L'homme brun ne le quitte pas des yeux, il le fixe alors qu'il s'arrête enfin face à lui.

A quelque centimètre.

Duo ne bouge toujours pas. Comme tétaniser.

Ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux du brun.

Les bras de l'homme passent autour de sa taille.

Les yeux du natté s'agrandissent de surprise.

Que veut cet homme ?

Les bras le rapproche du corps ferme de l'homme.

L'une des mains entourant sa taille remonte jusqu'à sa nuque alors que le visage du brun ce rapproche du sien.

Les yeux bleus ce ferment petit à petit.

Les lèvres du métisse se pose sur les siennes.

En douceur.

Et le châtain ne résiste pas, il ferme les yeux lui aussi.

Sans savoir pourquoi il se sent bien.

En sécurité.

Et il se laisse porter par toutes ces sensations que l'homme lui fait ressentir.

Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne et un gémissement qu'il n'a pas conscience d'avoir laissé échapper passe ses lèvres pour se perdre entre celle entrouverte de l'inconnu.

Il entrouvre ses lèvres sans se poser de question, alors que l'homme ce frais un passage entre elle.

Leur langue se rencontre.

Un autre gémissement lui échappe.

Elles dansent ensemble.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Il n'y a plus que deux hommes qui ne se connaissent pas ?

Qui ne se sont jamais rencontré au par-avant ?

Deux hommes qui s'embrassent.

Sur une plage.

Seul témoin de se baiser ?

La lune qui les éclaire faiblement, de ses pales rayon.

Le seul bruit se faisant entendre.

L'écot des vagues résonant contre la falaise pour finir pas se perdre dans la nuit.

Mais les deux hommes ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

Non.

Rien d'autre que l'autre ne compte.

L'homme s'écarte à bout de souffle, mais s'en précipitation.

Le châtain n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux.

L'homme va l'abandonner, lui aussi.

Il le sait.

Comme les autres.

Il va disparaître.

Il ne veut pas.

Non.

Pas encore.

Il ne veut pas le voir partir sans se retourner.

Son coeur se serre à cette pensait.

Il veut simplement rester là.

Dans les bras de cet inconnu.

Pour toujours.

Là, il se sent en sécurité.

Protéger par les bras forts du brun.

Mais les bras ce détache doucement de lui.

Il ne peut retenir une larme de passer la barrière de ses yeux clos.

Seul.

Il va encore être seul.

Une main se pose sur sa joue avec légèreté.

Un pouce essuie le sillon salé, tracé par cette larme.

Ses yeux restent fermer.

S'il les ouvres l'homme va disparaître.

Ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Une autres main se pose sur sa hanche.

Elle le rapproche du corps de l'homme.

L'homme le serre dans ses bras à nouveau.

Il est bien.

Comme si sa place avait toujours été là.

Les yeux toujours clos, il niche son visage dans le cou du brun.

Ses mains serre le sweet beige.

Désespérément.

L'homme déplace sa main qui caressait ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

Il sent les doigts du brun appuyer sur un point précis.

Son corps ce tend.

Que fait-il ?

Mais il n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

Son corps deviens mou entre les bras de l'homme.

Il a perdu connaissance.

**A suivre... ?**

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus.

Je ne pense pas quel fasse plus de quatre ou cinq chapitres quoique je puisse me trompé, ce n'est déjà plus un OS, alors!!

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bizoux

Nyanko


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** un brun x un châtain ?

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Après plus d'un mois me voilà enfin de retour, ayant récuperer le net je peut donc posté ce chapitre. En revanche j'attend toujours de récupérer mon adresse mail. Pour celle qui l'avait, il suffit de remplacer le tenshi par nyanko, c'est tout simple.

**Note :** Aprés un mois de bataille avec orange, j'ai enfin réussit a récupérer ma connexion, je m'excuse tout de même pour ce retard aussi bien dans les RARs que pour les updates que je n'ai pu faire bien que ce chapitre était déjà écrit depuis le départ. Tout comme les deux suivant. Ne m'en voulais pas trop.

**Note 2 : Un grand merci pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre, ainsi que pour vos alertes. Merci a tous de lire ce que j'écrit. Chaque petit mots me fait extrèmement plaisir et me donne envie de continuer. Merci.**

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un baiser osé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

L'homme brun qui en fait n'ai pas plus âgé que le jeune homme à la natte retiens fermement contre lui le corps sans connaissance.

Sans mouvement brusque comme si, il avait peur de réveiller ce jeune homme qu'il a tant recherché, il passe ses bras dans son dos et sous ses genoux.

Le natté bien installait entre ses bras, il regarde une dernière fois l'océan avant de se retournait.

Il traverse la plage, en direction du parking ou sa voiture est garée.

Du côté passager, il ouvre la portière tant bien que mal sans lâcher son précieux fardeau.

Il dépose le jeune homme inconscient sur le siège, qu'il abaisse quelque peu avant de mettre la ceinture de sécurité.

Referment la portière, il sourit.

Il l'a enfin retrouvé.

Après plus de deux ans de recherche.

Il est là, dans sa voiture.

Il ne le laissera pas repartir.

Assit derrière le volant, il se demande encore comment le jeune homme a pu en arriver là.

Que lui est-il arriver ?

Il n'avait aucune information quant à sa disparition soudaine.

Et puis comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu ?

Le natté avait l'air tellement perdu.

Il stoppa là ses penser et se gara sur le parking de l'hôtel où il avait réservé une chambre.

Reprenant le natté dans ses bras, il prit le chemin de la réception, où il récupéra le passe de sa chambre.

Il déposa son fardeau toujours inconscient sur le lit double.

En voulant se relever il remarque la main qui serrait son sweet.

Le jeune homme avait dû l'agripper pendant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre.

Posant la sienne par-dessus il la caresse doucement, jusqu'à la décrisper puis dépose un baiser dessus avant de la reposer sur le lit.

Maintenant devait-il lui retirer ses vêtements ou non ?

Oui.

Se serait certainement bien plus confortable pour le natté. Et puis son pantalon était humide au niveau des chevilles.

Doucement il commence par lui retirer son pantalon noir.

Le jeune homme se retrouve rapidement en boxer et en tee-shirt.

Le brun attrape le sac qui se trouve à côté du lit.

Fouillant à l'intérieur, il en sort un tee-shirt propre et assez grand pour en faire une chemise de nuit à son hôte.

T'en pis.

Il valait mieux cela que rien du tout.

Et puis il n'en avait pas d'autre.

C'est là que les choses se compliquèrent quelque peu.

Parce qu'autant enlever un pantalon sur une personne qui ne bouge pas, est simple.

En revanche, lui retirer un tee-shirt peut-être complexe.

Mais n'est pas le soldat parfait qui veut !

Ce n'était pas un simple bout de tissu qui allait lui résister.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie et le vêtement toujours intacte. Bien qu'il est pensé un moment qu'un coup de ciseaux irait plus vite.

Il put lui enfiler le vêtement propre.

Ce qui n'est pas forcément plus aisé.

Et enfin rabattre la couette sur son inviter.

Il n'avait plus qu'à se changer et attendre que son hôte se réveille.

* * *

Chaleur.

Bien-être.

Sécurité.

Confort.

En profiter.

Se rendormir.

Une main dans ses cheveux.

Caresse.

« Duo »

Un chuchotement.

Une voix grave, basse.

Un homme.

De quoi parle-t-il ?

Qui est-ce ?

Et où est-il ?

Ses questions avait-elles besoin de réponse toute suite ?

Non.

Dormir.

« Duo »

Encore cette voix.

Etait-ce à lui quelle s'adresser.

« Duo ouvre les yeux. Je sais que tu es réveillé. »

Une autre caresse sur sa joue cette fois.

Ouvrir les yeux ?

Ou pas ?

Peut-être était-ce un rêve ?

Panique.

Non.

Il ne voulais pas se réveiller.

Pas encore être seul.

Tremblement.

« Duo, je suis là. N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi s'il-te-plais. »

La voix n'est pas agressive.

Pas en colère.

Et elle a l'air bien réelle.

Ouvrir un oeil.

Puis l'autre.

L'homme brun de la veille est appuyé sur un coude, il le regarde.

Duo cligne des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

L'homme est toujours là.

Il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Mais qui est-il ?

Et pourquoi l'appel-t-il Duo ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La question était sortie toute seul.

L'homme eut l'air déçu.

Mais de quoi ?

Il ne le connait pas.

Se pourrait-il que l'homme le connaisse ?

« Mon prénom est Heero. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

Comment pourrait-il se souvenir de lui, il ne se souvenait même pas de son propre prénom.

« Non, je ne vous connais pas. »

De la tristesse passa dans les yeux de Heero.

« Que t'est-il arriver ? »

« Je... Je ne comprends pas. »

Non il ne comprenait pas.

Que raconter cet homme.

"Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?"

Cette fois c'est de la surprise qui se reflète dans les yeux cobalt.

" Tu ne connait pas ton prénom ? "

Est-ce que cela paraissait si improbable ?

Non, il ne connaissait pas son prénom.

Même sa mémoire l'avait abandonné.

" Non. "

Un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux bleus.

"Oh. Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de discuter tous les deux."

Un silence s'installe entre eux.

Alors, cet homme le connait.

Il a tellement de questions à lui poser.

S'il peut y répondre alors, peut-être qu'il retrouvera son passé.

Et peut-être même sa famille, ses amis, tous ceux qu'il avait cru l'avoir abandonné.

Et avant, qu'il n'est pu les retenir, les larmes qu'il avait tant retenues coulèrent sur ses joues.

Une phrase revient.

_"Les garçons ne pleurent pas."_

D'où vient-elle ?

Des bras l'encercle et le serre contre le corps près de lui.

Une main réconfortante passe en cercle dans son dos.

Comme la veille il se sent en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme.

Son visage niché dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou de Heero.

Il en oublie cette phrase venue de nulle part.

Par-dessus ses sanglots il entant la voix du brun.

" Chuuuuuuuuttt... C'est fini.... Tu n'es plus seul maintenant.... je suis là... et je ne t'abandonnerais pas.... Je te le promet. "

Les sanglots diminuèrent ainsi que les larmes, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement.

Un baiser déposé dans son cou.

Un soupire qui passe ses lèvres.

« As-tu faim ? »

Tien maintenant il sautait du coq à l'âne sans prévenir.

Néanmoins, sa dernière question était une bien bonne question.

Parce que oui il avait faim.

Et même plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« Oui, j'ai une faim de loup. »

Le brun sourit dans son cou.

Que trouve-t-il d'amusant ?

"Au moins une chose qui ne change pas."

Ha ?

Que veut-il dire ?

Il se moque de lui ?

" Non, je me moque en aucun cas de toi. C'est simplement que certaines choses ne changent pas, entre autre ton appétit. "

" Ha !"

Que dire de plus.

" Bien, je vais appeler le service d'étage pour qu'il nous monte de quoi nous restaurer, comme cela nous pourront parler tranquillement. Pendant ce temps si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche. "

Prendre une douche.

Ben ça c'était plutôt une bonne idée.

" Merci. "

**A suivre....?**

Merci d'avoir lu. En espèrant que ce chapitre vous es plus, et non qu'il vous est déçu. J'essaye de garder le style d'écriture au mieux. maintenant que j'ai commencer de cette façon, je pense qu'il ne vaux mieux pas trop changer.

Je supose que vous avez comprit ce qui arrive a Duo ? Vous y attendiez-vous ? Ou pas ?

Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre qu'il y auras je ne dit plus rien car je suis déjà au cinquième chapitres et elle n'est pas terminer donc je ne fait plus de prévision. Je n'ai aucun don de voyance!

Promit cette fois la suite arrivera plus vite ! Et avec un peu de chance FF ne m'auras pas enlevé mes séparations dans le texte.

Biz

Nyanko


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** Bah 1+2, non ?

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Un début de chapitre un peu plus en douceur avant d'entré dans le vif du sujet.

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ainsi que vos alertes. Ca me fait extrèmement plaisir de savoir que vous aimer ce que j'écris. Et chacun de vos messages me donne envie de continuer et de m'amélioré.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un baiser osé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Flute.

La douche lui avait fait du bien, certes.

Mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié une chose plutôt importante.

Ses vêtements !

Il n'en a pas.

Du moins pas ici.

A part son boxer sale et un tee-shirt qui ne lui appartient pas.

Il ne peut tout de même pas remettre des sous-vêtements sales.

Et il ne sait même pas où sont ses vêtements de la veille.

Plus qu'une solution.

Sortir de là, avec pour seul vêtement...

Une serviette. Toute petite.

Aux couleurs de l'hôtel, verte menthe avec un liserer jaune et un petit bateau de même couleur brodée sur l'un des coins.

Il ouvre la porte et jette un oeil dans la chambre.

Heero est assis sur le lit, un journal déplier devant lui.

Le petit-déjeuner poser sur la table, devant la baie vitré qui donne elle-même sur un petit balcon.

Il n'avait pas fait attention en se réveillant, mais la chambre est agréable, dans les tons bleus-vert.

Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le sujet.

Il ne va pas se promener en petite serviette éternellement.

Bon.

" Hum hum. "

Les yeux bleus quitte le journal pour se fixer sur sa petite personne.

Oh, est-ce qu'il faisait si chaud, une seconde au par-avant ?

Non ?

Ah ! Alors, cela vient sûrement de lui ?

Et s'il en croit, la chaleur qu'il ressent au niveau de ses joues, elles doivent aussi avoir pris une jolie couleur....

Rouge tomate bien mûre, à n'en point douter.

Le sourire amuser qu'il voit sur les lèvres de Heero ne fait que confirmer ses pensées.

Il baisse la tête, gêner.

Autant par le fait d'être quasi nu devant le brun que par le regard que Heero pose sur lui.

Un regard appréciateur.

Oui, bien sûr ils se sont embrassé la veille.

Mais ça n'a rien à voir.

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi l'autre l'a embrassé.

Oui, ils ont dormit ensemble. D'abord, il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.

Mais là il est presque ....

Oh ! Qu'avait-il sur lui ce matin en se levant ?

Un boxer, le sien ça il en est sûr ! Mais le tee-shirt ne lui appartient clairement pas.

Ce qui veut dire ... ?

Que le brun l'a déjà vu en petite tenue.

Une voix le sort de son monologue intérieur.

" Peut-être veut tu des vêtements propres ? "

Il entend l'amusement dans la voix de Heero.

Duo relève la tête, lançant un regard noir au brun.

Il n'y a rien de drôle.

Enfin de son point de vue mais clairement pas de celui du métisse.

Et puis c'était quoi cette question, il le voyait bien, non ?

" Je voudrais mes vêtements, mais je ne sais pas où vous les avait mis. "

Il valait mieux ne pas s'énerver, après tout il ne connaissait toujours pas cet individu.

" Tu."

Hein ?

" Pardon ?"

" Je préfère que tu me tutoi si ça ne te dérange pas, je ne suis pas si vieux que cela, nous avons le même âge. "

" Oh ! Bien dans ce cas pourrais-_tu_ me dire où sont mes vêtements ? "

" Non !"

Comment ça, non ? Mais c'est qu'il le cherchait en plus !

" Je vais t'en prêter des propres et sec, les tiens sont humides et sale. "

Grrrrr...

Mais de quoi ce mêle-t-il celui-là ?

Bon d'accord il n'a pas tout à fait tord ce n'est pas agréable de porter des vêtements humides et sales de surcroît, mais il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Aaaahhh !!

Oh, un caleçon bleue d'où sort-il ?

Heero, pendant que le natté grogner intérieurement avait eu le temps d'attraper le sac contenant ses quelques affaires personnel et venait gentiment de lui balancer un joli caleçon bleue ciel à la figure.

Quand on ne s'y attend pas ça surprend.

Et en plus cet hurluberlu souri de plus bel.

Non mais quel âge avait-il dit qu'il avait ? Le même que lui ? Ben ça ne l'avance pas vraiment puisqu'il ne connait pas l'âge exacte qu'il a. Aux alentours de vingt ans certainement. Peut-être un peu plus ? Ou un peu moins ?

"Hum hum ! "

Ah !

Depuis combien de temps était-il plongé dans ses pensées encore ?

Cela devient une habitude quand on a personne à qui parlait. Et lui n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un alors il se parlait à lui-même.

Relevant les yeux du caleçon qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de regarder il vit Heero face à lui...

A à peine un mètre.

Duo fit un bon, manquant de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air si Heero ne l'avait pas rattrapé par un bras.

Manque de chance pour Duo le bras en question était celui qui tentait de retenir la minuscule serviette.

Résultat ?

Un Duo cette fois-ci tout nu ! Et encore plus rouge de honte.

Heero n'a pas le temps de lui demander si tout va bien ou même de s'excuser de lui avoir arraché le bout de tissu en voulant le rattrapé, que le natté lui à retirer violemment le pantalon et la chemise qu'il tient et s'enferme tout aussi rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Heero reste quelque seconde devant la porte close.

Clignant des yeux trois ou quatre fois avant qu'un sourire amuser ne viennes étire ses lèvres.

Ce jeune homme lui plait beaucoup !

Il a changé certes mais c'est toujours la même personne.

Et peut importe qu'il est ou non perdu ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie.

Il reste Duo.

Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, pour le soutenir et Heero veut être cette personne qui serait là pour lui.

Et pour rien au monde il ne l'abandonnerait.

Il a seulement le temps de retourner s'asseoir devant son journal que Duo ressort de salle de bain, habillé cette fois.

Heero lui avait donné un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise noire. Le tous, bien qu'un peu grand ne lui allait pas si mal que cela.

Le regard fixer sur ses pieds nus le châtain avance dans la chambre jusqu'au lit puis il reste là.

Heero le regarde faire avec curiosité puis voyant que l'autre ne bouge pas ce décide à parler.

" Le petit-déjeuner est sur la table que dis-tu de manger tant que c'est encore chaud ? "

Duo se détent et lève un regard reconnaissant à Heero de ne pas revenir sur l'incident qui avait eu lieu quelque minute au par-avant.

Il acquiesce un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Tout en buvant son café, Heero regarde son hôte engloutir ses tartines, beurre et confiture de fraise que le châtain trempe allègrement dans son café au lait.

Comme avant.

Certaine habitude reste ancré.

Le natté n'a même pas l'air de remarquer qu'il le regarde.

Et pour cause le châtain, trop occupé par ses pensées pour ne serait-ce que se rendre compte de la quantité non négligeable de tartine qu'il avait déjà dévoré.

Il se pose beaucoup de questions.

Peut-être a-t-il une famille ?

Des parents qui l'aiment ?

Des frères et soeurs avec lesquels il a fait les quatre-cent coups ?

Des amis ?

Qui l'attendent et qui s'inquiètent pour lui ?

Et puis il y a cet individu qui dit le connaitre.

Doit-il lui faire confiance ?

Et qui est-il vraiment ?

Est-il un ami ?

Un membre de sa famille ?

Quelqu'un qui aurait été engagé pour le retrouver ?

Il n'en sait rien !

Alors, oui il est en droit de se posait des questions !

Surtout qu'il ne lui a pas demandé son avis avant de l'embarquer avec lui la veille !

Et puis ce baiser, pourquoi ?

Etait-il intime avant son accident ?

Parce que quand même on ne saute pas sur le premier inconnu qui passe pour lui rouler une pelle comme ça ?!

Hein ?

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi !

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de le connaître un minimum.

Le petit déjeuner de ce matin en est une preuve, c'est ce qu'il préfère.

Et puis il y a aussi ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressent, lorsqu'il est dans ses bras.

Comme si, il était à sa place.

Avait-il l'habitude de venir s'y réfugier avant ?

D'y dormir comme la nuit dernière ?

Le brun l'avait-il aimer avant cet accident ?

Et lui avait-il aimer le brun ?

Si oui pourrait-il l'aimer encore, pourraient-ils s'aimer encore ?

L'espoir d'avoir une famille et peut-être quelqu'un qui l'aimait s'insinue en lui.

Mais il ne doit pas trop s'y attacher.

Aux risques d'être déçu.

Pourtant, une partie de lui veut y croire.

Qui n'espérerait pas recevoir un peu d'amour, quand il a cru avoir tout perdu ?

Qui ne souhaiterait pas avoir une famille qui l'attend, le cherche, l'aime, s'inquiète pour lui ?

Qui ?

Lui voulait y croire !

Mais d'un autre côté il ne peut empêcher ce doute de s'insinuer en lui.

Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un espoir fou ?

Un rêve, du quel il se réveillerait encore et toujours seul.

Pourtant, tout cela avait l'air bien réel.

Oui trop réel, il ne pouvait pas être en plein rêve.

Il veut des réponses !

Il lui faut des réponses.

Il en a besoin.

Pour avancer.

Pour être sûr.

Et l'autre allait devoir les lui donner !

Relevant les yeux déterminer, il s'aperçut enfin du regard bleu poser sur lui. Heero attendait visiblement qu'il en finisse avec ses préoccupations et peut-être aussi son bol de café.

Ah, non !

Celui-là il l'avait terminé.

Depuis quand ?

Aucune idée !

" Je pense que tu as beaucoup de questions, alors je te propose de nous installer sur le lit, ce seras plus confortable. Et puis nous allons certainement en avoir pour pas mal de temps."

Oui sur ce point il avait probablement raison.

" D'accord. "

**A suivre...?**

Voilà un nouveau chapitres de terminer. Pour ma part ce n'est pas celui que je préfère. Trop cliché.

Comme je le disais il ne se passe pas grand choses dans ce chapitre, les réponses arrivent à partir du prochain. De longues explications.

A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne vouliez pas la suite ?

Merci à vous de lire.

Une dernière choses, pour ce qui aime ce style, j'ai écrit un Os du même genre, si cela vous intéresses. Il n'a pour le moment pas eu un trés grands succé.

Biz

Nyanko


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** Heero x Duo

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Tout d'abord un grand Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Donc voici le début des explications que vous attendiez tant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un baiser osé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Une fois les restes du petit-déjeuner récupérer par le service d'étage, les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit.

Face à face, en tailleur pour Duo et calé contre le monticule de cousin pour Heero.

Heero commença.

" Je suppose que tu ne me fais pas totalement confiance ? "

Il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Réponse qui allait lui faire mal, il le savait, mais autant être sûr.

" Tu supposes bien. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, je ne te connais pas. Peut-être que dans le passé je te faisais confiance, à quel point je ne sais pas, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas, pas toute suite en tout cas. "

Et après tout ce n'est que la vérité, il ne le connaît pas.

Comment connaître une personne dont on a aucun souvenir ?

A quoi s'attendait-il, à ce qu'il le suive les yeux fermer sans poser de question ?

Il avait rêvé ?!

Il est amnésique, pas fou !

Oui, ça faisait mal, mais il se devait de reprendre.

Après tout, le natté ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne la lui accorderait plus.

" Je le comprends très bien, mais peut-être que si je réponds à tes questions, tu ne verras plus les choses de la même façon. "

Il l'espère.

Ce n'est pas très clair tout ça !

Mais bon si, il veut répondre, allons y !

" Ok. Alors, qui es-tu ? "

C'est un bon début, non ?

Pas trop compliquer !

Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, qui était-il réellement ?

Non mauvais raisonnement !

" Mon nom est Heero Yuy. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je ne sais pas exactement d'où je suis originaire, disons que j'ai vécu sur L1 où j'ai effectué ma formation pour devenir pilote, avant de venir sur terre il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. "

Ce type a vraiment une façon étrange de se présenter.

Mais il avait répondu.

C'est le principal.

" Bien... Et moi qui suis-je ? "

Le brun sourit.

" Tu te prénomes Duo Maxwell. D'après ce que tu m'en as dit, c'est toi qui l'a choisi. Tu as dix-neuf ans toi aussi. Tu es originaire de L2... "

" Attend, attend qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Comment ça, j'ai choisi mon prénom ? "

Ben quoi ?

Oui, il venait de l'interrompe, mais il avait une bonne raison !

C'est vrai quoi comment avait-il pu choisir son prénom ?

Ce n'était pas les parents qui choisissaient ce genre de choses ?

" Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Tu as choisi ton prénom ainsi que ton nom. Et si tu m'avais laissé continuer tu aurais compris pourquoi. "

Oui il aurait compris pourquoi.

Mais était-ce une bonne chose ?

Il n'aurait su le dire.

Pourquoi se sourire triste ?

Qu'allait-il découvrir de si triste.

Devait-il le laisser continuer ?

Oui ! Il voulait savoir !

" D'accord, alors continu. "

Deux yeux se ferment.

Il redoute la suite.

Et pourtant, il a besoin de savoir.

" Tu as vécu toute ton enfance sur L2, à partir de quels âges je ne sais pas, mais tu as été recueillit dans la rue par une bande de gamin dont le chef se nommé Solo. Tu as vécu plusieurs années avec eux, volant pour vous nourrir et survivre. Puis... Il a eu cet épidémie, qui a ravagé la colonie, beaucoup sont morts... Y compris ton ami Solo. C'est là que tu as choisi de t'appeler Duo, en hommage à ton ami. "

C'est tellement étrange.

Il n'arrive pas vraiment à assimiler tout ce que le brun lui raconte.

C'est comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas.

Comme si cette vie, qui lui était décrite n'avait jamais été la sienne.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, un sentiment étrange se faisait ressentir.

Mais il ne savait quoi exactement.

De la confusion peut-être ?

Heero le regarder, comme attendant une réaction.

Peut-être que quelque chose lui revenez ?

" Je... Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout cela. Rien. C'est tellement étrange. Comme si tu me racontais la vie d'un autre et pourtant je ne sais pour quelle raison, je suis certain que tu ne me ments pas. Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de tout cela ce serait bien plus simple. "

Oui tellement plus simple.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Et ils le regrettent autant l'un que l'autre.

Mais ils doivent avancer malgré tout.

Les regrets ne les aiderons pas sur cette voit.

Ils en sont conscient.

" Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends, tout simplement parce que je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je veux que tu saches que je souhaite réellement t'aider. Si tu veux bien ? "

Oui, il souhaite rester à ses côtés.

Le soutenir, l'aider, du mieux qu'il le pourra.

Un sourire sincère lui est renvoyé.

Ces paroles lui font du bien.

Pas de mensonge.

Il a confiance en lui, malgré ce qu'il lui en a dit plus tôt.

Il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Il se sent bien près de lui.

En sécurité.

" Merci."

Oui merci.

D'être là.

De ne pas l'abandonner.

Tout simplement.

Le sourire du brun lui fit chaud au coeur.

Un sourire tendre, sincère même s'il ne faisait pas trois mètres.

Un vrai sourire.

Qui lui donne une impression de déjà vu.

Mais qui reste très flou.

" Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, j'ai vécu dans les rues avec une bande de gamin comme moi. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas de famille ? "

Cela faisait mal.

Personne ne l'attendait ?

Ses espoirs s'effondre petit à petit.

La lueur de tristesse qui apparait dans les yeux bleus le lui confirment.

" Non. Je suis désolé. Tu es orphelin. "

Cela faisait encore plus mal de l'entendre

Alors, personne ne l'attendait ?

Personne ne s'inquièter pour lui ?

Pourquoi ?

En l'espace d'une journée il avait retrouvé l'espoir.

Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas dû se faire de film à l'avance.

Cela avait été plus fort que lui.

Une envie.

Ce réfugier dans les bras réconfortant du métisse.

Mais il se retient.

De l'autre côté une envie similaire.

Prendre dans ses bras le châtain qui a l'air perdu.

Mais il attend que l'autre face le premier pas.

Ne pas le brusquer.

Pourtant, Duo ne bouge pas.

Alors, il continu.

" Tu as ensuite été accueillit par le père Maxwell et la soeur Hélène dans un orphelinat. "

Un mince espoir revient malgré lui.

Le père porte le même nom que lui.

Est-ce son père adoptif.

Ou bien....

" Tu y es resté quelque temps, là non plus je n'ai pas de date précise, quelques années je pense, mais je ne saurais dire combien. Tu aimais beaucoup le Père et la Soeur, ils ont représenté pour toi, ce que tu aurais pu nommer des parents. Seulement, la guerre t'a arraché cette famille. L'église et l'orphelinat ont brulée pendant que tu étais partie. Quand tu es revenu il était trop tard. "

Un choc.

Oui.

Comment autant de gens avait-ils pu mourirent autour de lui ?

Et surtout comment s'en était-il sortie lui ?

Ce n'était pas normal !

Etait-ce sa faute ?

Qu'avait-il fait ?

" Mais je ... Comment se fait-il que.... Où est-ce que j'étais moi ? "

Sa voix tremble.

Il ne se souvient pas.

Mais il n'en reste pas moins les sentiments.

Des sentiments qui reviennent.

Qui font mal.

La douleur de perdre des êtres auxquels on tient plus que tout.

Les larmes qui veulent couler mais qu'il retient.

Sa tête ne se souvient pas.

Mais son coeur, si !

Plus il avance dans le récit.

Plus son coeur ce serre.

Des impressions de déjà vu.

Déjà vécu.

Ses yeux fermer tente de retenir ses larmes.

" Des résistant voulait se cacher dans l'église, le temps de trouver une armure mobile, pour qu'il ne blesse personnes tu leur as dit que tu leur en trouverait une. Tu l'as fait pour sauver ce qui t'était le plus cher, mais ils ne t-ont pas cru et lorsque tu es revenu, ils n'étaient plus là. Le père Maxwell ayant refusé de les laisser entrés, ils ont tout détruit. Tu étais le seul survivant, malgré toi. "

Le seul survivant.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu tant de gens mourirent ?

C'était impossible.

Pourtant, il a la certitude que Heero ne ment pas.

Il sent dans la voix de l'autre toute sa sincérité.

Mais aussi, sa tristesse.

" Ensuite... Tu as rencontré le professeur G, un vieil homme qui se dit savant, je pense que tu aurais dit "surtout fou." Il cherchait quelqu'un pour piloté le Gundam 02. Tu as suivi une formation. Dans ton dossier il est mentionné que tu es un assassin parfait. Que tes aptitudes ne sont pas à prouver en tant que voleur, mais que tu ne réfléchis pas toujours avant d'agir. Tu as volé le gundam deathcythe avant l'opération météor que tu désapprouvais. Ce qui est aussi mentionné dans ton dossier. "

Lui un assassin ?

Un pilote de Gundam ?

Il sait ce que c'est, pour en avoir entendu parler.

Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé en avoir piloté un.

Le deathcythe.

Ce nom lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche.

Un regret mêlé de fierté.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Avait-il tuer d'autres personnes ?

Plus il tentait de retenir les larmes plus elles menaçaient de couler.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir été un tel monstre ?

**A suivre ..... ?**

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Merci d'avoir lu.

J'essais au mieux de faire passer ce que ressent Duo, mais n'ayant jamais été confronter à un tel cas, je fais au mieux pour me mettre à sa place.

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre à écrire la suite.

Biz

Nyanko


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** 1+2

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Réponses aux reviews impossible par mail :**

**Prudence :** Je ne sais pas si tu passera par ici mais je tien a te remercier pour ta review expresse mais tellement entoussiaste ca fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup.

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Un baiser osé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le brun ne sait plus quoi dire.

Ou faire.

A-t-il bien fait de lui révéler tout cela ?

A-t-il été trop brutal dans ses révélations ?

Que ce passait-il dans la tête du jeune homme ?

Ses yeux refléter tant de sentiments.

Incrédulité.

Comment avait-il pu devenir cet être ?

Horreur.

Pourquoi tous ces morts ?

Peine.

Qui pourrait vouloir de lui ?

Souffrance.

Comment avait-il pu vivre toutes ces années avec tout cela sur la conscience ?

Dégout.

Comment pourrait-il vivre ?

Avoir une relation avec quelqu'un ?

Le regarder dans les yeux ?

Pourrait-il seulement se regarder à nouveau dans une glace ?

Resterait-il seul toute sa vie ?

Lui qui rêvait d'une famille.

Que deviendrait-il ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux.

Traçant des sillons salé sur ses joues.

Le coeur du brun se serra un peu plus à cette vision.

Que devait-il faire ?

Comment réconforter le jeune homme ?

Il ne peut pas le laisser sombrer ainsi !

Il ne le veut pas !

Non !

" Duo. "

La voix est aussi douce que possible.

Pourtant, le châtain n'eut aucune réaction.

Les yeux dans le vague.

Perdu dans un autre monde.

Un monde terrifiant.

Un monde de solitude.

Encore.

" Duo, regarde-moi. "

Toujours pas de réaction.

Le brun commence à s'inquiéter ?

Que faire ?

Les larmes dévalent les joues pâles.

Son corps est pris de tremblement incontrôlable.

Heero reste calme malgré la panique qui le ronge.

Le jeune homme fait-il une crise d'angoisse ?

" Duo, s'il te plait, regarde-moi ! "

La voix du brun est plus forte bien que toujours aussi douce.

Le châtain à un sursaut.

Mais les yeux violine fuit ceux du brun.

Il se sent tellement mal.

Il a tellement mal.

Comment Heero peut-il l'avoir cherché en sachant tout cela ?

Comment peut-il encore lui parler aussi gentiment ?

Comment avait-il pu le tenir dans ses bras, dormir dans le même lit, l'embrasser ?

Il ne méritait pas tout cela !

Cette tendresse.

Ce réconfort que le brun lui donne.

Les larmes ne cesse de couler.

Les sanglots qu'il retient inconsciemment, lui brûle la gorge.

Il est perdu.

Il ne sait plus quoi pensait.

Que va-t-il devenir ?

" Duo, regarde-moi ! "

Il lève les yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Les yeux bleus le regardent.

De la peine.

De la tendresse.

Des regrets.

Pourquoi ?

Ce n'est pas sa faute !

C'est lui le responsable !

Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'avait pas été là !

Une main entre dans son champ de vision.

Il a envie de la prendre et de se réfugier dans les bras forts et réconfortant.

Mais en a-t-il le droit ?

Il n'ose pas.

Regarde la main tendue devant lui.

Mais ne bouge pas.

" Duo, s'il te plait. "

N'obtenant pas plus de réaction, Heero se relève puis attrape le châtain avant de le serrer contre lui.

Il se recale contre les coussins.

Le châtain enfoui son visage dans le cou du brun.

Il est tellement bien là.

Les bras du métisse entourant son tors, lui caresse le dos, sa voix lui chuchotant des mots qui lui font du bien.

Malgré tous ses larmes ne cessent de dévalé ses joues.

Pire, les sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir et qui lui serre la gorge, passé ses lèvres en de pitoyable gémissement.

Il se sent tellement bien là.

Pourtant, il sait qu'il va le regretter un jour.

Il aura bien plus mal maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il perd.

Avant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà eu quelqu'un qui le réconfortait.

Qui lui donnait de la tendresse.

Alors que maintenant, il s'en souviendrait.

La vie n'en serait que plus dure, en sachant que personne n'est là.

" Chhuuut, tout ira bien, je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas. Je te le promet. Duo calme toi. Tu ne seras plus seul. "

Le brun aussi avait mal.

Mal de voir le châtain qu'il avait connu souriant, fonceur, drôle, acharner, charmeur et aujourd'hui qu'il voyait s'effondrer.

Il sent les larmes et les sanglots dans son cou.

Il sent les tremblements du corps contre le sien.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du jeune homme.

Mais il a quelque soupçon.

Et il ne veut pas que le châtain s'imagine qu'il va le laisser tomber.

Il ne veut pas le perdre une fois de plus.

L'une de ses mains caresse la longue chevelure caramel alors, que la seconde continue ses va et vient dans le dos du jeune homme.

Il espère que cela l'aide à se calmer.

" Je ne te laisserais pas. Je te le promet. Tu ne seras plus seul. "

Comment pouvait-il vouloir de lui ?

Etait-ce vraiment ce que voulais le brun ?

Comment être sûr qu'il ne le laisserait pas lui aussi ?

Comment être sur de ne pas être déçu par la vie une fois de plus ?

Cela lui faisait tellement peur !

" Et puis je ne suis pas le seul. Il y a d'autres personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Qui attendent avec impatience d'avoir de tes nouvelles. De savoir que tu es sain et sauf. "

Il espère sincèrement que cela fasse dévier les pensées du natté.

Des pensées bien noires, se disait-il.

Il voulait qu'il sache que quoi qu'il arrive.

Même s'il n'avait pas de famille.

De parents.

Il avait des amis.

Des amis qui tenaient à lui.

Pour qui il était important.

Ils avaient tous été dans la même galère.

Se battant pour les mêmes raisons.

Ils ne savaient pas tous les uns des autres.

Certain s'était plus rapproché des uns que des autres.

Mais ils n'en avaient pas moins tous été chamboulé par la disparition du châtain.

Hilde avec qui le jeune homme à la natte avait passé pas mal de temps avait très mal pris la nouvelle elle aussi.

Elle avait pleuré.

Crier que c'était impossible.

Frapper Heero.

Puis finalement elle s'était effondrée contre lui.

Avaient passé beaucoup de temps à en parler ensemble.

Heero pouvait dire aujourd'hui qu'il appréciait cette jeune femme.

Qui ressemblait au châtain.

" D'autre ? "

La voix reflète de l'étonnement.

Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait pas de famille ?

Si !

Alors, qui pouvait bien s'inquiéter pour lui ?

Il ne comprenait plus.

Ou le brun voulait-il en venir ?

Pourquoi lui donnait-il de l'espoir ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Pourtant, il sait qu'il ne doit pas !

Ses sanglots diminue pourtant les larmes coulent toujours.

Comme si elles ne voulaient plus s'arrêter.

Comme si elles coulaient pour toutes celles qu'il avait retenu avant.

Il était à bout de nerf.

Fatiguer.

Il avait mal à la tête à force de pleuré.

Il ne savait plus qui il était ?

Ni pourquoi il avait tant voulu savoir ?

Encore moins ce qu'il allait devenir ?

Qui était ces personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui ?

" Hilde s'inquiète pour celui qu'elle considère comme son frère, Quatre pour son meilleur ami, Trowa et Wufei pour un ami. Howard aussi est venu me voir, lui aussi s'inquiète. Mais aucun d'eux n'a, à aucun moment perdu l'espoir de te revoir. Aucun d'eux n'a même émit l'hypothèse que tu pouvais être mort. "

Tous ces prénoms, il ne s'en souvient pas.

Il ne lui rappel rien.

Qui sont-ils tous ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se rappeler tous simplement ?

Plutôt que d'apprendre de la bouche d'un autre son histoire.

Par fragment.

Ne plus avoir cette sensation que c'est vrai, mais sans en avoir le souvenir.

Ne pas savoir comment et pourquoi exactement cela était arrivé.

Pouvoir mettre un visage sur tous ces noms que lui donner le brun.

" Ils ne sont pas encore au courant que je t'ai retrouvé. Je ne voulais pas leur donner de faux espoirs, mais crois-moi quand ils vont l'apprendre ils seront fous de joie ! "

Le corps entre ses bras se détendait petit à petit.

Comme si le jeune homme était sur le point de s'endormir.

Les larmes s'étaient taries peu avant.

Il se demanda si le châtain l'écouter même.

Puis il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il dorme.

Qu'il reprenne des forces, avant qu'il ne continue.

Sans mouvement brusque, il s'installe mieux contre les coussins.

Sans lâcher le jeune homme.

En ce milieu d'après-midi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps Heero s'endort lui aussi.

**A suivre...?**

Voilà !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre.

Biz

Nyanko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** Heero + Duo

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un baiser osé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Deux yeux cobalt s'ouvrent.

Doucement.

Clignant plusieurs fois, avant de s'ouvrirent pour de bon.

Face à une masse de cheveux châtains.

Il se rend compte qu'ils n'ont pas bougé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux tressé, allonger sur son torse, ses jambes entre les siennes.

Une main sous sa joue, alors que l'autre agrippe le sweet à manche longue de Heero comme si, il avait inconsciemment peur qu'il ne parte.

Cela peine le brun de savoir que même pendant son sommeil, le châtain n'oublie pas ses peurs.

Cette peur.

Celle de se retrouver seul.

Il se demande encore ce qui a pu lui arriver après sa disparition.

Après cette bataille.

Il ne savait même pas ce qui était réellement arrivé.

Aucun d'eux ne le sait.

Le dernier à l'avoir vu était Trowa.

Qui assurait que bien que s'étant battus contre lui, ne l'avait pas blessé.

Il lui avait donné une chance de s'en sortir sans lui faire de mal.

Puis... Plus aucune nouvelle du châtain.

Mais ils n'y avaient pas fait attention, trop pris par la bataille.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il n'était pas là, alors qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés.

Commencer des recherches.

Jusqu'à retrouver le Deathcythe.

Enfin ce qu'il en restait.

C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Entourer d'autres armures mobiles en piteux états.

Que c'était-il passait ?

Comment le jeune homme avait-il fait autant de dégâts, à lui seul ?

Avait-il activer l'interrupteur d'autodestruction de son armure ?

Ils ne savaient pas.

Mais ce dont ils étaient sûr, était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du châtain sur ce champ de bataille.

Nulle part aux alentours.

Comme si, il s'était envolé.

Heero n'aurait jamais cru avoir si mal un jour.

Tellement mal.

Son coeur s'était comme arrêté.

Brisé.

A la simple pensée de l'avoir perdu.

Ne plus jamais le revoir.

Lui.

Entendre son rire.

Voir ses sourires.

L'entendre parler des heures.

De tout et de rien.

Lui.

Qu'il avait si souvent repousser.

Mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, d'écouter.

Lui.

Qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer.

Qu'il avait au contraire sauver.

Lui.

Qui avait été le premier à la considérer comme un être humain à part entière.

Pas une machine.

Pas un soldat.

Pas un héros

Mais un homme avant tout.

Lui.

Qui s'inquiété de sa santé.

Qui l'avait soigné.

Qui l'avait épauler.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant les débris de l'armure, que le jeune homme châtain considéré comme un ami, qu'il réalisa.

Qu'il réalisa à quel point ce jeune homme l'avait marquer profondément.

Qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était volatilisé avec quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

Ce jour-là devant cette carcasse qui avait si souvent combattu au côté du Wing, il se fit une promesse.

La promesse de le retrouver coûte que coûte.

Même si, il devait y passer des années.

Parce qu'il refusait de croire qu'il puisse être mort.

Non.

Pas lui !

C'était impossible !

Il ne pouvait le croire.

Il ne voulait le croire !

--

Wufei n'avait pu rester longtemps, bien que toucher par la disparition de leur ex-coéquipier, il avait pris un engagement auprès des préventers et devait le tenir.

D'un autre côté cela lui permettait d'avoir accès à certaine donner, qui pourrait leur être utile pour retrouver le châtain.

Quatre partit quelques jours après le brun, peiner de ne pouvoir rester, mais avec la certitude de pouvoir faire plus, avec tous les moyens à sa disposition sur L4.

Trowa fut celui qui resta le plus longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce que Heero lui demande ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, en fait.

Le jeune homme à la mèche, lui répondit que Catherine l'attendait au cirque.

Le cirque voyager beaucoup !

Dans les grandes villes comme les petits villages.

Et si le natté, par un merveilleux hasard se trouver sur leur route.

Trowa saurait le reconnaître.

C'était un moyen comme un autre d'arriver à le retrouver.

Trowa partit à son tour, avec l'espoir de croiser un châtain natté sur sa route.

Parce que malgré tous, tous garder l'espoir de le retrouver vivant et en bonne santé.

Aucun d'eux n'était près à croire qu'il était tout simplement mort.

Pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas de preuve concrète sous les yeux.

Ils commencèrent leurs recherche chacun avec des moyens différents.

Wufei, avec l'aide de Lady Une, fit passer un avis de recherche à toutes les unités préventers, ainsi que dans les hôpitaux.

Quatre fit autant de recherche qu'il le pu aider des maguanacs.

Trowa pris le temps de faire le tour des villes dans lesquels le cirque s'arrêter pour demander aux gens si, il n'avait pas vu le châtain à l'aide de sa description.

Pendant que de son côté Heero commença par prendre une navette à destination de L2.

Il devait prévenir la jeune femme.

Cette jeune femme qui tenait énormément à Duo.

Au point de se mettre en danger pour l'aider.

Il la savait forte, mais il se douter qu'elle prendrait très mal la nouvelle de la disparition de son ami.

Il savait aussi qu'il devait la prévenir au cas ou le jeune homme reviendrait sur sa colonie natale.

Mais pas seulement, il devait la prévenir, car il savait qu'elle aimer profondément le châtain.

Comme le grand-frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Aussi forte cette jeune femme était-elle, il avait eu raison de penser qu'elle prendrait très mal la nouvelle.

Elle le frappa.

L'insultât.

Le traita de menteur.

Puis finalement Heero avait fini par la maîtriser et elle s'était effondrée contre lui en larmes.

Il l'avait réconforté aussi bien qu'il lui était possible.

Et était resté plusieurs jours avec elle.

Tout simplement par peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

Il n'avait pas arrêté ses recherches pour autant.

Passant autant de temps que possible sur son portable.

Parfois aider par Hilde.

Il hackait les base de données des hôpitaux et des commissariat.

Puis une fois qu'il eut tiré à la jeune femme brune la promesse qu'elle ne ferait rien d'insensé, qu'elle allait bien et surtout qu'elle l'appelle au moindre problème, il repartit.

Cette fois pour prévenir Howard.

Plus de monde serait prévenu, plus de chance ils auraient de le retrouver.

Malgré tout leurs efforts, le temps passer.

Sans résultat.

Jusqu'à, il y a quelques jours.

Wufei l'avait appelé.

Une équipe de préventers avaient repéré un jeune homme répondant à la description du châtain.

Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs faux espoirs.

Plusieurs fois.

Pourtant, ils ne le perdaient pas.

L'espoir.

C'était lui qui leurs donnés la force de continuer.

Et comme à chaque fois, le coeur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Aussitôt le combiner raccrocher, il ouvrit son portable.

Le jeune homme se trouver sur la côte.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de l'endroit ou le Deathcythe avait été retrouver.

Etait-ce bien lui, cette fois ?

Comment c'était-il retrouver si loin ?

Etait-il indenme ?

Heero fit rapidement les réservations.

Il ne pouvait attendre !

Il avait besoin de savoir !

De le voir de ses propres yeux.

Être sûr que c'était bien lui.

Une place sur le premier avion.

Et une chambre d'hôtel.

Le soir même il se trouvait à destination.

Impatient de le retrouver.

Malgré la peur de s'être de nouveau fait une fausse joie.

Il ne prit que le temps de récupérer la clé de sa chambre et déposer son sac avant de ressortir.

Bien décidé à commencer par la plage, ce situant non loin de l'hôtel.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à attendre.

Un jeune homme.

Le jeune homme, sorti de l'ombre sans le voir.

Comme sortant de la falaise elle-même.

Il le regarda longuement.

Sans se montrer.

Alors que le châtain longer la plage.

Sa longue natte battant ses reins, au rythme de ses pas.

Cette fois il en était sûr !

C'était bien lui !

Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Son coeur en bâter à tout rompre.

De joie.

De soulagement...

De peur !

Que faisait-il ?

Pourquoi entrait-il dans l'eau ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas ...?

Non !

Il le vit se retourner.

Le soulagement l'envahis à nouveau.

Le voyant se retournait de nouveau, il décida de se montrer.

Le temps lui parut infini.

La distance entre eux aussi.

Comme si, il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Comme si le reste du monde s'était arrêté.

Comme si plus rien n'exister.

Il était là !

A quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrasser ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Il en avait simplement envie.

Depuis longtemps.

Si longtemps.

Il n'avait pu résistait.

Il était là !

Entre ses bras !

Son regard accrocher au sien.

Si proche.

L'envie était trop forte.

Il avait cédé.

Il l'avait embrassé.

Puis il l'avait plongé dans l'inconscient.

De peur de le perdre de nouveau.

Par sa propre faute.

Sa propre bêtise.

Son manque de retenu.

--

Heero baissa les yeux.

Le jeune homme était toujours là.

Récupérant du trop plein d'émotion de cette journée.

**--**

**A suivre...**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer.

J'espère qu'il vous à plus autant que les autres ?

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.

Biz

Nyanko


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** Heero + Duo

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bêta** **:** Coquillette.

**Réponse impossible par mail :**

**elo :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me dire que tu aimes cette fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant. Biz.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un baiser osé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le jeune homme châtain dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures.

Le brun allongé sous le corps chaud du natté , non plus.

Même si lui ne dormait plus depuis longtemp.

Il ne voulait pas bouger.

De peur de réveiller ce jeune homme qu'il avait tant cherché.

Et qui avait tant besoin de sommeil après toutes les révélations qu'il avait dû affronter.

Après ce déluge d'informations.

D'émotions.

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il avait eu une vie heureuse.

Sans toutes ses épreuve qu'il avait dû affronter.

Entouré de gens qui l'aimaient.

D'une famille qui l'aurait aimé plus que tout.

Qui l'aurait cherché sans relâche.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

A quoi cela aurait-il servi.

A rien.

Aussi cruelle la vérité pouvait-elle être, il lui avait dit sans lui mentir.

Malgré tout, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eu le temps de lui en parler vraiment, il n'était pas seul.

C'était cela le plus important.

Il avait des amis !

Des amis qui l'aimaient enormément et qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Des amis qui espèraient plus que tout le retrouver sain et sauf.

Il ne savait pas comment réagiraient les autres à la nouvelle de l'amnésie du châtain.

Mais il était sur d'une chose c'est que quoiqu'il arrive aucun d'eux ne le rejetterait.

Ce qu'il n'avait en revanche pas prévu c'était la réaction du jeune homme à la natte un peu plus tôt.

Il avait pensé qu'un détail aurait pu lui revenir.

Ou bien même que le fait d'apprendre qui il était et ce qu'avait été sa vie, aurait pu provoquer un déclic.

Mais rien de cela n'était arrivé.

Non !

C'était comme si les sentiments liés à son passé avaient refait surface sans les souvenirs.

Sans les images, les actions, les événements, ni même les noms.

Seulement les émotions ressenties au moment invoqué.

Les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis pour les personnes qu'il avait perdues.

Comme si, il revivait les évenements sans s'en rappeler réellement.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il y avait une chance qu'il recouvre la mémoire ?

Ou non ?

D'un autre côté plutôt que de l'aider, n'aurait-il pas aggravé les choses en lui révélant ce qu'avait été son passé ?

Le jeune homme ne la bloquera-t-il pas inconsciemment ?

Pour oublier cette vie qui avait été la sienne ?

Il ne savait pas !

Il espèrait que non !

Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il serait là pour le soutenir.

Eux aussi seront là.

Ils ne le laisseraient pas seul.

Une vibration au niveau de sa poche avant droite le fit très légèrement sursauter.

Arrêtant là ses pensées.

La sonnerie suivant la vibration ne mit pas longtemps à retentir a sont tour, étouffé par le tissu du jeans que porte le brun.

Du plus doucement qu'il le pouvait, sans geste brusque, il essaya de sortir le petit appareille de sa poche.

Malgré toute sa douceur, cela n'empêcha pas le châtain de ressentir ses mouvements et de resserrer sa prise sur son pull.

Alors, qu'il sortait enfin le téléphone de sa poche, la sonnerie se faisant plus forte, le châtain se mit à remuer.

Signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Celui qui l'appelait allait l'entendre !

Jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, il ouvrit le petit appareil d'un geste brusque de la main.

- Allô !

La voix du brun bien que basse, n'en était pas moins froide.

-_ Heero, c'est Quatre, je commençais à m'inquiéter tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelle__s__ ! _

Effectivement, ces deux derniers jours avaient été bien remplis et il en avait oublié de prévenir ses amis qui attendaient des nouvelles.

Rien que l'intonation de la voix du blond lui indiquait clairement que celui-ci s'était réellement inquiété, mais aussi qu'il redoutait ce que le brun allait lui annoncer.

Qu'à nouveau il ait espéré en vain.

Ce qui calma aussitôt l'humeur du métis.

Il se sentait même plutôt honteux maintenant.

- Je suis désolé Quatre, excuse-moi. Ces deux derniers jours ont été assez chargés et j'ai oublié de vous appeler...

La voix suppliante du blond l'interrompit.

- _Dis-moi que c'était lui ! Dis-moi que tu l'as retrouvé ?!_

Il ressentait tellement d'espoir dans la voix de l'héritier Winner.

Tellement de doute.

D'incertitude.

De peur.

Tout comme il était conscient que le blond retenait maintenant son souffle dans l'attente de la réponse.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

- Oui, Quatre c'est lui !

Deux yeux violines embués de sommeil le regardaient, incertains.

Sa voix ayant certainement fini de le réveiller.

Puis semblant se rendre compte qu'il était indiscret d'écouter la conversation, il tenta de se lever.

Mais un bras le maintient fermement contre le corps chaud du brun.

Le regard cobalt ainsi que le sourire qui l'accompagnait le rassurèrent.

Le brun n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser partir.

Non.

Il était bien comme cela.

Et puis il ne voulait pas que le châtain pense qu'il était de trop.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Sa tête se reposa doucement sur le torse ferme sur lequel il avait dormi plusieurs heures.

Et son regard se fixa sur les motifs de la tapisserie face à lui.

Laissant ainsi un semblant d'intimité à Heero et à son interlocuteur.

Interlocuteur qui était resté figé à l'autre bout du fils.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Heero venait-il bien de lui dire qu'il avait enfin retrouvé leur ami ?

-_ Heero, tu es sûr ?_

Il ne pouvait y croire !

Heero sourit en baissant les yeux sur la tête aux cheveux châtains.

Ho, oui ! Il en était sûr !

Et même plus que cela !

Mais il pouvait comprendre que le blond doute.

Lui aussi avait eu du mal à croire qu'il était bien là lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Et l'ex-pilote de Sandrock ne l'avait pas en face de lui.

Il n'avait que sa parole.

Sans aucune preuve.

Bien qu'il soit sur que le blond ne puisse penser qu'il lui mente.

Il concevait très bien que son ami puisse douter.

- Oui, Quatre j'en suis certain, crois-moi je ne peux pas l'être plus que cela. Je l'ai retrouvé le soir même de mon arrivée, ici.

Le blond sait que Heero ne se moquerait jamais de lui à ce sujet.

Il était trop important.

Jamais il n'aurait plaisanté à ce sujet.

Ni les uns ni les autres, d'ailleurs !

Pourtant, il avait tellement de mal à croire ce que le métis lui disait !

Ils l'ont cherché si longtemps.

Sans résultat !

Et maintenant...

Maintenant Heero lui disait qu'il l'avait retrouvé !

C'était....

C'était fantastique !

Merveilleux !

Incroyable !

- _Je... Est-ce que tu as pu lui parl__er__ ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ? Qu'à-t-il fait tout ce temps ? Quand rentres-tu ? Est-ce qu'il rentre avec toi ?_

Il avait tellement de questions !

Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir !

Le voir de ses propres yeux !

Pour se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment là.

Vivant et en bonne santé.

Devant lui.

Son ami.

- Doucement Quatre. Oui, je lui ai parlé, il va bien et il est avec moi en ce moment-même. Pour ce qui est de ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne le sais pas plus que toi pour l'instant et nous aurons tout le temps de le découvrir plus tard si, il veut nous en parler. Ensuite je pense rentrer bientôt, certainement demain, mais pas sans lui.

Le châtain releva la tête en comprenant que Heero parlait de lui.

Ce qui était plutôt évidant puisqu'il n'était que deux dans cette chambre.

Mais pourquoi parlait-il de lui ?

Et à qui ?

Heero sourit face au regard interrogateur et aux sourcils froncés qui lui font face.

Quatre et Duo s'étaient toujours bien entendus.

Depuis leurs premières rencontres.

Ils étaient devenus ami, malgré la guerre.

Malgré leurs différences.

Mais il n'avait pas encore abordé cette partie là, de la vie du châtain.

Celui-ci ne pouvait donc pas savoir qui était la personne avec qui il parlait.

Et surtout pourquoi il parlait de lui à cette personne.

Il entendait aussi Quatre dans l'appareil respirer un grand coup.

Retenant certainement un grand cri de joie.

Ou peut-être de frustration.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être là, près du natté.

Alors, qu'il en mourait d'envie.

- _Il est avec toi, Heero ? Est-ce que je peux lui parler, s'il-te-plait ?_

Aie !

Comment lui dire que Duo ne se souvenait pas d'eux ?

Il ne voulait pas lui en parler au téléphone.

Pas comme ça !

Que lui répondre maintenant ?

Qu'il ne pouvait pas ?

Il lui ferait certainement de la peine.

Mais il ne pouvait pas donner le téléphone à Duo alors que celui-ci ne savait même pas qui était Quatre.

Il regarda une fois de plus les cheveux châtains qui couvrent la tête du jeune homme à nouveau posée sur son torse.

Non, il valait mieux attendre qu'ils rentrent et qu'il puisse en parler tranquillement.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait être le mieux.

- Ecoute Quatre, pour le moment il dort et je préfère le laisser dormir encore un peu. Mais je te promets de rentrer au plus vite. Dès que je lui en aurais parlé, je te rappelle pour te dire quand j'arrive. D'accord ?

Bon d'accord ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai !

Le jeune homme était bien réveillé.

D'un autre côté ce n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus.

Le jeune homme qu'ils avaient connu, était bien comme endormi d'une certaine façon.

Son corps était resté le même.

Mais son esprit dormait bel et bien d'une certaine manière.

Et puis, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre !

Ce n'était pas pour peiner son ami, ni pour lui faire du mal.

Il comprenait très bien que le blond veuille entendre la voix de son ami pour se rassurer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer que le châtain ne savait pas qui il était comme cela.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie passée.

D'eux.

Pas comme cela.

Pas par téléphone.

L'héritier soupira peut discrètement dans le combiner.

Il était déçu.

Déçu de ne pouvoir parler à son ami.

De ne pouvoir l'entendre.

Il comprenait que Heero ne veuille pas le réveiller.

Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Mais il avait tant besoin d'une preuve concrète.

- _D'accord ! Je vais te laisser, alors. Prend soin de lui et ramène-le-nous vite._

Prendre soin de lui ?

Bien sûr qu'il allait prendre soin de lui !

Quant à le ramener au plus vite.

Il ferait tout son possible.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus kidnapper le châtain.

Alors, avant tout il fallait qu'il lui en parle.

Parce qu'il avait le choix.

Celui de le suivre, ou non !

Et puis, il fallait aussi qu'il lui parle des trois autres ex-pilotes, de Hilde et des autres, avant qu'il ne se retrouve face à toutes ses personnes qui faisaient partie de son passé.

De ce passé dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

- Je ferais de mon mieux Quatre, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus.

En reposant le petit appareil, il tombe de nouveau sur le regard violine, interrogateur.

Cela ne pouvait présager qu'une seule chose.

Le châtain avait besoin de réponses.

Parce qu'il était encore perdu !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui expliquer !

**A suivre ...**

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, avec l'entrée d'un nouveau personnage. L'histoire avance un peu, enfin j'espère !!

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

Biz

Nyanko


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** Heero + Duo.

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Tokita, Yadate et Tomino.

**Comme on me l'a fait remarquer les 6 premiers chapitres ne sont pas corrigé, je compte bien les reprendres et les repostés corrigé. Mais je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir crier dessus. **

**Réponse aux reviews impossible par mail :**

**L'amour existe encore.**

alice :

J'espère que tu passeras par là. Je suis contente que ce texte t'es plu, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ces quelques mots.

**Temps que l'amour existe encore.**

puppychan :

Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ce petit texte t'ai plu, ainsi que les autres que tu as lu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me le dire. Et peut-être bien que j'essairais d'écrire une autre fic sur Harry Potter, pourquoi pas.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Un baiser osé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Alors, il avait eu tort !

Finalement.

Il n'était pas seul.

C'était tellement incroyable.

Il l'avait tellement espéré.

Tellement souhaité.

Il n'était plus seul.

Dans le noir.

Sans aucun souvenir.

Aujourd'hui il avait Heero.

Mais pas seulement.

Son coeur en faisait des bonds impressionnants dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait pas de famille, au sens propre.

Mais il avait des amis.

Des amis pour qui il comptait beaucoup.

Qui s'étaient inquiétés pour lui.

Qui l'avaient cherché.

Il avait tellement envie de les rencontrer.

En même temps il avait tellement peur qu'ils ne veuillent pas connaitre celui qu'il était devenu.

Parce qu'il n'était plus celui qu'ils avaient connu.

C'était toujours lui, sans vraiment l'être.

Voudraient-ils de lui ?

Heero lui avait parlé d'eux.

De chacun d'eux.

Mais comment être sur ?

Et comment, malgré toutes ces incertitudes pouvait-il avoir tellement hâte de les voir ?

De les connaître ?

Connaître ces personnes que Heero lui avait décrites.

Quatre.

Un jeune homme blond, doux et sensible, au visage d'ange dissimulant un stratège hors pair.

L'interlocuteur mystère de Heero.

A l'apparence frêle, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Auquel il avait énormément manqué.

Un jeune homme qui avait perdu son ami.

Il avait peur.

Peur qu'il soit déçu de ne retrouver qu'une partie de cet ami.

Trowa.

Un jeune homme châtain, aux yeux verts dont l'un était dissimulé derrière une grande mèche.

Calme et réfléchi.

Ainsi que de bon conseil.

Qui ne faisait jamais rien sans en avoir au préalable mesuré les conséquences.

Il faisait un peu figure de grand-frère.

Pas très expressif, ni démonstratif.

Il n'en tenait pas moins à chacun d'entre eux pour autant.

Il avait lui aussi perdu la mémoire pendant la guerre.

Il était donc le plus à même de le comprendre.

Si, il l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

Wufei.

Brun aux cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, ou plutôt une couette au niveau de la nuque.

Jeune homme fier et droit.

Animé par la justice.

Extrêmement solitaire.

Bien que comme pour Trowa, il tenait beaucoup aux quatre autres même sans en faire de grandes démonstrations.

Lui avait perdu toute sa famille et même plus, son clan et sa colonie pendant la guerre.

Le laissant lui aussi orphelin.

Comme lui.

Comme Heero.

Et Trowa aussi.

Il n'y avait que Quatre à qui il restait encore ses soeurs.

Hilde.

Une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait énormément au niveau caractère. Brune aux yeux bleus un peu comme Heero.

Forte, intelligente et pleine de vie.

Elle faisait partie du camp ennemi avant de le suivre.

Une petite soeur de coeur.

Celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il avait vraiment hâte de les connaître.

Tous.

Sally.

Howard.

Aussi.

Toutes ces personnes dont Heero lui avait parlé.

Toutes ces personnes qui le connaissaient.

Qui connaissaient celui qu'il avait été.

L'impatience mêlée de crainte lui vrillait l'estomac.

Son regard était fixé sur le paysage qu'ils survolaient.

L'avion avait décollé depuis presque une heure maintenant.

Il ne tarderait pas à arriver à Sank.

Heero lui avait dit avoir un appartement là-bas.

Il soupira.

Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Une main se posa sur son bras.

Il se tourna vers son voisin de siège, qui n'était autre que le brun, qui lui sourit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour, bien que le sien soit beaucoup moins naturel.

Plus crispé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Et puis je ne te laisserais pas. »

Cette simple petite phrase lui fit du bien.

Il se détendit un peu.

« Merci. »

* * *

Au cinquième étage d'un petit immeuble, le brun s'arrêta devant une porte beige, fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un trousseau de clefs avant de l'ouvrir.

Derrière lui Duo attendait, curieux de découvrir l'endroit où vivait Heero.

Heero passa le premier, refermant la porte derrière son invité.

Un couloir s'étendait devant eux, plusieurs portes s'y trouvaient.

Heero lui fit signe de le suivre.

Il ouvrit la première porte à gauche.

La cuisine.

Simple, aménagée, mais simple.

Dans les tons jaune paille.

La seconde porte, à droite cette fois-ci, s'ouvrit sur le salon-salle à manger.

Une télé, un clic-clac, une table, des chaises, un meuble et une bibliothèque, composaient le mobilier.

Les murs tapissés de bleu pâle, donnant de la clarté à la pièce.

Les deux autres porte sur la droite donnaient sur deux chambres.

La première, celle de Heero de couleur bleu-verte, apaisante, reposante.

Comportant un lit deux places plutôt bas muni de deux tables de nuit.

Une armoire et une commode complétait l'ameublement de la pièce.

L'autre chambre ressemblait énormément à la première bien que les meubles ne soient pas disposés de la même manière.

La seule chose qui les différenciait réellement était la couleur de la tapisserie.

La seconde étant mauve.

Puis pour finir les deux dernières portes n'étaient autre que la salle de bain et les wc.

La visite finie le brun lui sourit.

« Voilà, c'est mon chez moi. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais cela me suffit. Et puis je m'y sens bien. J'espère que tu t'y sentiras tout aussi bien. »

Le châtain lui sourit en retour.

Lui aussi trouvait cela suffisant, pour une personne.

C'était tellement mieux que de vivre dans une grotte, ou une ruelle.

Bien plus confortable.

Agréable.

« Merci de m'héberger. J'essayerais de ne pas te déranger. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier autrement."

L'étonnement fut lisible dans les yeux de Heero.

Pourquoi pensait-il le déranger ?

Il n'avait pas comprit qu'il ne le gênait pas.

Qu'il l'hébergeait avec plaisir ?

Et même plus que cela !

Il était heureux que le châtain ait accepté de le suivre.

Et il comptait bien le garder le plus longtemps possible sous son toit.

" Tu ne me déranges pas et ne me dérangera jamais. Je veux que tu te sentes et fasse comme chez toi. D'accord ? Je suis content que tu sois ici avec moi. "

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme à la natte.

Il était heureux tout simplement.

Heureux de ne pas être un poids pour le brun.

Heureux de ne pas être seul.

Que le jeune homme aux yeux cobalt ne le rejette pas.

Ses yeux ne mentaient pas !

Le brun tenait vraiment à lui.

Son coeur en gonflait de joie.

" Merci. "

Un merci pour tout.

Et le brun le comprit très bien.

* * *

Sans conteste Duo pouvait affirmer que le brun tenait une grande place dans son coeur.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaisse que depuis quelques jours.

Le métis était doux.

Gentil.

Patient.

Compréhensif.

Un peu gamin, aussi.

L'épisode de la cuisine, que Duo avait énormément aimé en était la preuve.

Ils avaient cuisiné ensemble, transformant cette tâche en un moment plus qu'agréable.

Préparant le repas entre rire et casserole.

Pendant que Heero préparait un plat de spaghettis, bolognaise (1), le châtain de son côté suivait scrupuleusement la recette que lui avait fournie le brun, pour confectionner un gâteau au chocolat.

Le métis n'avait pas choisi cette recette pour rien.

Sachant que le natté avec un gros faible pour tout ce qui était chocolaté.

Et ce n'était certainement pas son amnésie qui avait pu changer ce fait.

Concentrés sur les instructions, ne voulant rater aucune étape pendant que le chocolat cuisait tranquillement au bain-marie, Duo ne vit pas l'attaque arriver.

Sous le rire du brun, il se retrouva à loucher sur le bout de son nez plein de chocolat fondu.

Remis de sa surprise, il ne put s'empêcher de suivre son hôte et se mit à rire, lui aussi.

Il se sentait bien.

Léger.

Comme si tout ce temps passé seul était loin.

Si loin.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était légère.

Tellement qu'il se prit au jeu.

Et alors que le brun se retournait pour remuer la sauce, le natté rapide et silencieux trempa deux doigts de chacune de ses mains dans le chocolat tiède.

Avant que Heero n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva avec deux jolies moustaches couleur cacao sur chaque joue.

Dans cette cuisine on pouvait voir deux jeunes hommes rire comme des enfants, tous deux aussi barbouillés de chocolat l'un que l'autre.

Deux jeunes hommes heureux.

L'un d'avoir réussi à faire rire et se détendre le châtain de son coeur.

L'autre d'avoir une personne comme Heero à ses côtés.

De pouvoir partager ce moment avec l'autre.

D'être ensemble.

Le rire de Heero diminua peu à peu.

Les yeux fixés sur le visage rieur du châtain, qu'il trouva adorable, les joues rougies d'avoir ri, le bout du nez marron, les yeux brillants de larmes dues à son éclat de rire.

Mignon.

Adorable.

Sans y réfléchir, le brun se retrouva face au natté, qui se redressa surpris par ce brusque changement de comportement et avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, les yeux plongés dans les violines surprises, il lécha le bout du nez qui lui faisait face comme un chat l'aurait fait.

Le natté eut un sursaut, ses joues se colorant d'un joli rouge.

Son coeur battant bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Avait-il rêvé ?

C'était un rêve étrange dans ce cas !

Non ?

Pourquoi le brun venait-il de... lui lécher le nez ?

Et pourquoi avait-il envie d'en faire autant ?

De faire disparaitre les moustaches des joues de Heero de sa langue.

Ce n'est que le second coup de langue que reçu son nez qui le décida !

Engageant une bataille de coup de langue entre les deux jeunes hommes.

La main du brun passa dans le dos du châtain rejoignant sa nuque, alors que la seconde reposait sur la hanche de ce dernier.

Celle du natté tenait la veste de Heero, sur le devant.

Après un dernier coup de langue, de la part du châtain, qui releva les yeux vers ceux du brun, Heero se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent avec douceur sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

Duo resta comme la première fois pétrifié.

Il voit les yeux bleus se fermer.

Il sent les lèvres bouger contre les siennes, en douceur.

Comme la première fois, il se sent bien.

En sécurité.

Il se détend.

La main sur sa hanche, passe dans son dos, au creux de ses reins et le raproche du torse du brun.

Contre lequel il se laisse aller.

Se laissant porter par les sensations que les lèvres et la langue du métis font naitre en lui.

Un doux frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que la langue du brun passe sur ses lèvres.

Qu'il entrouvre, gémissant au contact de la langue du brun frôlant la sienne.

Heero reste doux et tendre, malgré son envie de plus, il ne veut pas brusquer le jeune homme.

Il ne veut pas le faire fuir.

Leur coeur se font écho.

Les lèvres du châtain suivent timidement celle du brun.

Mais il ne cherche pas à prendre le contrôle.

Peut-être par peur de mal faire.

Ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il n'y pense pas.

Trop pris par ce qu'il ressent.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs que lorsque le bruit de l'eau bouillante passant au-dessus de la casserole et tombant sur les flammes se fit entendre qu'ils se séparèrent.

Heero se tourna sans pour autant lâcher complètement le natté et éteignit le feu.

Quand il fit de nouveau face au châtain ce fut pour le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés.

Il s'en voulut de le mettre mal à l'aise, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à se détendre.

Il n'avait pas su se retenir.

Il avait tellement envie de le garder dans ses bras.

Il devait lui dire !

Mais comment ?

Il n'était pas un grand spécialiste de ce genre de chose.

Quelle était la meilleure façon de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à son égard ?

" Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le but. Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'en avais envie depuis que je t'ai ramené. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas et je ne te mettrais pas dehors si tu me dis non. Je... "

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure explication possible.

Voir même pas du tout.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, non plus.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il comptait plus que tout pour lui.

Qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur.

Qu'il était heureux lorsqu'il était près de lui.

Qu'il ne voulais plus le perdre.

C'était raté, n'est-ce pas ?

Rien qu'à voir les yeux violines qui le regardaient à présent plein de doute et d'incompréhension.

Oui.

Tout cela n'était pas très clair.

Il fallait qu'il se rattrape.

" Je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens, je me suis mal exprimé je crois. Je... Je voulais dire que je ne veux te forcer à rien. Que tu as le droit de dire non, si tu ne veux pas quelque chose. Je t'ai embrassé, car j'en avais envie, mais pas simplement parce que tu me plais physiquement. "

C'était déjà mieux !

Non ?

La tête penchée sur le côté, le châtain attend la suite.

Retenant un sourire.

Il avait bien l'impression que le brun ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Il avait même plutôt tendance à s'emmêler les pinceaux, le pauvre.

" Je... Je suis heureux lorsque tu es près de moi, que je peux te serrer dans mes bras, te voir rire et sourire, je ne veux plus te perdre. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois ici avec moi. Je t'ai embrassé parce que je t'aime ! "

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Les derniers mots de Heero, résonnaient dans sa tête comme si un écho les lui renvoyait en boucle.

Je t'aime.

Il l'aimait.

C'était....C'était...

Et lui que ressentait-il pour le brun ?

Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours.

Bien sûr il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il aimait être dans ses bras.

Il se sentait bien avec lui.

Mais l'aimait-il de cette façon là ?

Et le brun l'aimait-il lui ou bien celui qu'il avait été ?

L'autre.

Celui qui avait été son coéquipier.

" Je... "

Que dire ?

Il ne savait pas.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait cela.

Comment répondre sans blesser le brun.

Lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager sans être sûr de ses sentiments.

" Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me répondre, pour toi, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a seulement quelques petits jours. Et je ne t'en veux pas ! J'espère simplement que cela ne changera rien entre nous. "

Hum !

Encore cette fois ce n'était pas très clair.

Mais il espérait que le châtain l'ait compris.

Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le fuit parce qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Il voulait continuer de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

Le réconforter.

" Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens et je pense qu'il me faudra du temps. Du temps pour te connaitre mieux. Je sais que je t'aime beaucoup, que je me sens bien avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime sans en être sûr ce ne serait pas correct envers toi. Tu as été honnête envers moi et je veux l'être envers toi aussi. "

Oui, il préférait qu'il soit honnête.

Il ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait, mais il l'aimait déjà beaucoup.

C'était déjà bien.

Du moins le brun était heureux de le savoir.

Il sourit au châtain avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

Le natté sourit à son tour.

Heureux que le métis n'ait pas mal pris ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Et qu'il ne semble pas changer d'attitude envers lui.

* * *

Duo était confortablement installé entre les bras du métis, regardant une émission quelconque, dans le salon.

Après un bon repas.

Et un dessert succulent.

Quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

A plusieurs reprises.

Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger à cette heure ?

**A suivre...**

(1) Un petit clin d'oeil à la fic " Malade de toi " de Bernie Calling que je vous conseil.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.

Biz

Nyanko


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur** : Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** Heero + Duo

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Tokita, Yadate et Tomino.

Bonne lecture.

****

* * *

**Un baiser osé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Duo était confortablement installé entre les bras du métis, regardant une émission quelconque, dans le salon._

_Après un bon repas._

_Et un dessert succulent._

_Quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. _

_A plusieurs reprises._

_Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger à cette heure ?_

Le châtain se releva à contre cœur.

Heero en fit autant.

Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

C'était peut-être un voisin.

A vingt heures passées, il ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pu venir à une heure pareille.

A moins que...

A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte, qu'une tornade passa devant lui.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris.

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Merde !

La porte claqua.

Le métis se précipita à la suite de la tornade !

Trop tard !

Comment allait-il faire maintenant ?

Merde !

--------

Dans le salon, Duo s'était levé lui aussi attendant que le brun revienne.

Parcourant la pièce des yeux.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, un boulet de canon lui sauta dessus le faisant basculer sur le divan.

Qui était-ce ?

Pourquoi s'accrochait-il à lui comme cela ?

La seule chose qu'il voyait était une chevelure blonde.

Certainement l'un des autres ?

Mais lequel ?

Un blond ?

Un blond ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler !

Heero lui avait dit.

Mais...

Panique.

Il paniquait !

Que devait-il faire ?

Heero lui avait dit qu'il voulait leur parler avant qu'il ne les rencontre.

Pour qu'ils aient le temps de se faire à l'idée.

Pour que le brun ait le temps de leur expliquer les choses calmement.

Mais...Mais...

Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le prévoit.

Et maintenant il avait un jeune blond dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le prénom, accroché à lui comme un koala à sa branche.

L'homme blond releva la tête.

Plongeant ses yeux bleus azur dans les siens.

Il n'osait plus bouger.

"C'est toi ! C'est bien toi ! Oh Duo si tu savais à quel point tu nous as manqué !"

Blond.

Yeux bleus.

Visage d'ange.

Mais quel était son prénom !

Il avait l'air tellement heureux de le revoir.

Et lui il n'était même pas fichu de se souvenir de son prénom.

Heero !

Où était Heero ?

"Quatre, évite de nous l'étouffer !"

Quatre !

C'était ça !

Le soulagement l'envahit en sentant le jeune homme blond se relever, après que Heero ait parlé.

L'étreinte du blond n'était pas aussi douce que celle de Heero.

Trop brutal.

Il s'était senti un peu agressé.

Pas bien.

Le blond était maintenant assis sur la table basse, face à lui.

Il avait l'air un peu gêné, son regard fixé sur un point derrière lui.

Sans doute sur Heero.

" Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça, mais quand j'ai eu ton message, je sortais d'une réunion à Sank et plutôt que de reprendre ma navette je suis venu directement."

Et il n'avait pas prévenu pour une raison simple.

Il avait une très forte impression, que Heero lui cachait quelque chose.

Quelque d'important concernant leur ami.

Il ne savait quoi !

Mais...

Maintenant, qu'il était face à lui ce sentiment s'intensifiait.

Quelque chose clochait !

Le châtain avait l'air d'aller bien.

Peut-être un peu maigre.

Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais été très épais non plus.

Mais il n'avait pas de blessure physique.

Donc Heero ne lui avait pas menti sur ce point.

Ni sur le fait que c'était bien leur ami.

Alors, quoi ?

Son cœur lui disait que tout n'était pas clair.

" Je comprends ton impatience. Mais je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré que tu me préviennes avant."

Oui il aurait préféré !

Il se retrouvait coincé maintenant.

Non seulement il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout éclaircir avec Duo, mais en plus il allait devoir tout expliquer à l'héritier Winner.

Et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre !

Il n'avait aucun doute qu'en fait que cette arrivée surprise avait pour but de ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de reculer l'échéance.

Et le regard de Winner, scrutant le châtain, comme cherchant le petit truc qui lui manquait, ne pouvait le tromper sur les motivations de son ami.

Celui-ci se doutait qu'il avait omis quelque détail important au téléphone.

Et il avait raison.

Le simple fait que Duo n'ait pas réagi depuis son arrivée devait le conforter dans son idée.

Car le Duo qu'il connaissait ne serait pas resté inerte face à son ami.

Ca non !

" Je pense que tu n'es pas là pour rien, outre le fait de revoir enfin Duo et te rassurer sur le fait qu'il soit bel et bien là ?"

Le regard du blond se reporta sur lui, laissant souffler le natté qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Le regard du jeune homme lui donnait l'impression désagréable d'être passé aux rayons x.

C'était très dérangeant.

C'était un peu comme se retrouver nu.

Brrr.

Le brun soutint le regard azur aux sourcils froncés.

Ne se laissant pas démonter et sans quitter le regard du blond il s'avança et reprit place à côté de Duo, qui se rapprocha instinctivement de lui.

Il pouvait sentir la crispation du châtain.

" Je me doutais bien que tu ne m'avais pas tout dit ! Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu me caches. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi."

Il avait une sensation étrange.

Le jeune homme se trouvait face à lui.

Il était sur et même certain que c'était lui.

Aucun doute là-dessus.

Mais c'était comme si son ami était loin.

A des kilomètres d'ici.

Et puis il y avait son attitude.

Il n'agissait pas comme il l'aurait fait avant.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée.

Il restait là.

Écoutant la conversation sans y prendre part.

Alors qu'il en était le centre.

Et Heero avait l'air de le couver du regard.

Surveillant ses réactions.

Mais que pouvait donc avoir le châtain ?

" Oui tu as raison, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus correct de ma part de te le dire de vive voix et non par téléphone. Comme je te l'ai dit je l'ai retrouvé sur la plage et je l'ai ramené à l'hôtel inconscient. Jusque là je n'avais rien remarqué, à part qu'il avait une attitude qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celle que nous lui connaissions."

Évidemment il passait quelques détails sous silence.

Après tout, personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes n'avait besoin de connaître les détails de leur "première" rencontre sur cette plage.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le natté lui demandant l'autorisation pour continuer.

Il doutait de toute manière, que le châtain ait envie de prendre la parole.

Il avait déjà assez peur de ce que penseraient toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient connu avant l'accident.

Il redoutait le moment où le brun prononcerait ces mots.

Ceux qui détermineraient son acceptation ou son rejet.

C'était cela qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Qu'ils ne veuillent pas de lui !

Malgré toute son impatience à les connaître.

Les rencontrer.

Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point la réalité était dure à affronter.

Il avait pourtant vraiment envie de le connaitre ce jeune homme blond.

Il avait l'air gentil.

Et il supposait que si, ils avaient été amis auparavant, c'était que le blond était quelqu'un de bien.

" Le jeune homme que tu vois devant toi est bien Duo, c'est certain, seulement, il n'est pas entièrement là, avec nous."

Pas entièrement là avec nous ?

L'héritier Winner fronça les sourcils.

Pas entièrement là !

Qu'entendait-il par "pas entièrement là" ?

Il voyait bien qu'il était entier.

Il avait bien deux bras, deux jambes !

Et tout le reste !

Pas entiè...

Ho !

Merde.

Ca ne pouvait pas être cela !

_Son ami était là devant lui et pourtant il semblait être à des kilomètres._

Son corps était là, mais son esprit était comme en veille.

Ses souvenirs.

Sa mémoire !

Il était amnésique ?

" Est-ce qu'il..."

Il n'osait pas finir sa phrase.

Il ferma les yeux.

Se massant les tempes d'une main.

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi ?

Trowa.

Et maintenant Duo.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas revenu de lui-même.

Maintenant toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient ensemble très clairement.

Il ne pouvait revenir sans savoir qui il était.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir réagi comme Duo puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Il ne participait pas, pour la simple raison qu'il ne savait surement pas quoi lui dire.

Et lui qui avait trouvé le moyen d'arriver comme cela et de lui sauter dessus.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir brusqué.

Son ami.

" Oui. Duo ne se souvient plus de sa vie avant l'accident, donc de nous. C'est pourquoi il n'est pas revenu. Il n'est pas vraiment le même tout en étant lui quand même. Enfin pour moi il est Duo, avec ou sans souvenirs."

Cette fois c'était dit !

Duo ferma les yeux.

S'agrippant à la main que Heero venait de glisser dans la sienne.

L'accepterait-il tel qu'il était ?

Avec la possibilité qu'il recouvre la mémoire un jour.

Ou non.

De son côté le blond ne disait rien.

Les regardant à tour de rôle.

Bien sûr que Duo était toujours Duo pour lui aussi.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'eux, qu'il allait le laisser.

Il était son ami.

Et on n'abandonne pas un ami quand il a besoin d'aide.

Ils réapprendraient à se connaitre.

Les yeux fermés et la crispation du châtain lui révélaient sans l'ombre d'un doute que celui-ci attendait et redoutait sa réponse.

Il s'accroupit devant lui posant ses mains sur les genoux du natté.

Sentant bien la crispation de celui-ci.

" Duo. Duo, s'il-te-plait, regarde-moi.... Merci. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois enfin de retour parmi nous. Et je ne compte pas repartir sans avoir eu le temps de profiter de ta présence. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de nous, mais tu n'en es pas moins notre ami pour autant. Rien ne nous empêche d'apprendre à nous connaitre une seconde fois, n'est-ce pas ? "

Sous ses mains les muscles du châtain se détendirent petit à petit.

Et les larmes montèrent, inondant les yeux violines.

Des larmes de soulagement.

Il ne le rejetait pas !

De joie.

Il avait des amis autour de lui !

Il n'était plus seul !

De frustration aussi.

Frustration de ne pas se souvenir de ces personnes formidables, généreuses, compréhensives et surtout qui tenaient tant à lui.

De leurs rencontres !

De tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble !

D'envie.

L'envie de connaitre les autres aussi.

De passer du temps avec eux pour les connaitre aussi bien qu'avant !

Peut-être même mieux !

Un sourire apparut entre les larmes qui dévalaient lentement les joues pâles.

" Merci."

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais le blond l'entendit tout de même.

Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il se releva avant d'attirer Duo contre lui, pour une étreinte bien plus douce que la première.

Sous le regard attendri de Heero qui, bien que n'ayant pas douté que Quatre n'abandonnerait pas son ami, était soulagé que tout se soit bien passé.

Quatre avait bien réagi.

Moins violemment qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Peut-être s'était-il retenu, pour ne pas blesser le natté.

Il était content.

Quoique là, tout de suite, il aurait bien arraché Son natté des bras du blond.

Retenue.

Self contrôle.

Oui mais il devait avouer que là, il était à deux doigts de le perdre.

Raclement de gorge.

Faudrait pas m'oublier !!

Les deux jeunes hommes s'écartent.

Le blond reprend sa place sur la table de salon.

Le brun attire le châtain contre lui.

L'héritier Winner sourit.

Il a compris.

Cela ne l'empêchera pas de passer du temps avec son ami.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à contacter les autres.

Qu'il puisse enfin les rencontrer.

Mais cela attendrait demain.

Pour le moment il était tard.

**A suivre....**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé. On avance, de plus en plus. Mais il reste encore pas mal de choses à éclaircir.

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Biz

Nyanko.


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** Heero + Duo

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Tokita, Yadate et Tomino.

Réponse impossible par mail :

**michey :** Je dois t'avouer que cela m'a énormément démanger... J'avais bien dans l'idée de commencer mon chapitre comme cela ( avec un vendeur de produit pour les moquettes pour tout te dire ) et puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas sympa pour vous. ^^ Je crois bien que tu es le premier à me dire que je suis sadique des-fois.

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu attendais, mais j'espère que tu aimeras quant même.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu fait comme travail, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton patron apprécie de te trouver en train de lire. ^^ Merci pour la review. Biz.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Un baiser osé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Une heure.

Une heure que la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité.

Une heure qu'il était là, allongé sur le dos.

A côté de lui, tout près, Heero dormait paisiblement.

Et lui, il fixait le plafond.

Qu'il ne voyait même pas !

Comment dormir ?

Il n'y arrivait pas !

Tellement de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours.

Tellement de choses avaient changé pour lui.

Dans sa vie.

Il avait découvert qu'il n'était finalement pas seul, comme il avait fini par le croire.

Il avait rencontré Heero, qui l'avait empêché de faire une bêtise.

L'aurait-il réellement faite d'ailleurs ?

Aurait-il eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, ce soir-là ?

Il ne le savait pas.

Et ne le saurait sûrement jamais.

Mais qu'importe, le plus important était que Heero était arrivé à temps.

Le brun lui avait parlé de lui.

De celui qu'il avait été avant son accident.

Il lui avait appris qu'il était orphelin.

Qu'il avait vécu dans les rues une partie de son enfance.

Qu'il avait été recueillit.

Accueilli par un homme et une femme qui s'occupaient d'un orphelinat, après avoir perdu une partie de ses amis de la rue.

Qu'il avait lui-même choisi son prénom après le décès de l'un d'eux auquel il devait certainement beaucoup tenir.

Puis son nom après la perte du Père Maxwell et de la soeur Hélène, quelques temps plus tard.

Son coeur se serrait encore à la pensée de toutes ces personnes qu'il avait perdues.

Qu'il avait dû aimer comme une famille pour avoir choisi de porter leur nom.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment tant de gens avaient pu mourir autour de lui ?

Comment lui avait pu s'en sortir ?

A chaque fois ?!

La découverte de ses actions pendant la guerre était encore une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi était-il devenu pilote ?

Pourquoi avait-il pris les commandes de cette machine aussi belle que dangereuse ?

Impressionnante que destructrice !

Pour tuer des gens ?

Pour défendre quelque chose auquel il tenait ?

Ou quelqu'un ?

Par vengeance ?

Pour venger toutes ces personnes que la guerre lui avait volées sans remords ?

C'était la seule explication !

Il était devenu....

Comment avait dit Heero ?

....

Un assassin parfait !

Il avait tué des gens.

Il était devenu un meurtrier par vengeance ?!

Ou bien y avait-il autre chose ?

Il restait encore tellement de manques à son histoire.

A sa vie.

Si seulement il se souvenait.

Il pourrait avoir toutes les réponses.

*

La frustration de ne pas arriver à se souvenir.

De ne pas comprendre tous ces pourquoi.

Tous ces sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'évocation de ce qu'avait été sa vie et qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre sur des images concrètes.

La douleur qu'il ressentait à l'évocation de toutes ces personnes qu'il avait perdues, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Tout cela faisait mal.

Sa gorge se serrait douloureusement pour ne pas que les larmes coulent à nouveaux.

Il ne devait pas pleurer.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller le brun.

*

Le brun.

Heero.

Le premier homme qui l'avait embrassé.

Qui l'avait soutenu.

Aidé.

Dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Qui lui avait offert de vivre chez-lui.

Qu'il lui avait dit de faire comme chez-lui.

Qu'il était heureux de l'avoir près de lui.

Le premier à lui avoir dit " Je t'aime ".

Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours et ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose à son égard.

Il l'appréciait énormément.

L'aimait beaucoup.

Mais ce n'était pas cet amour-là.

Pas encore.

Peut-être qu'un jour...

Mais avant, il devait apprendre à le connaitre.

Pour le moment il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

De savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

Ce qu'il allait devenir.

Avant de vouloir s'engager dans une quelconque relation.

Le brun l'avait compris et accepté.

Le soulageant d'un grand poids.

Il avait eu peur que le métis change de comportement envers lui aussi.

Apparemment il s'était trompé.

Heero ne s'était en aucun cas éloigné de lui pour autant.

Il continuait à le prendre dans ses bras et à le câliner comme il le faisait depuis le début.

Et il devait avouer qu'il aurait été déçu si cela avait changé.

Il aimait beaucoup trop se trouver dans ses bras pour vouloir que le brun s'éloigne.

*

Puis il y avait eu l'arrivée de Quatre.

Qui l'avait surpris.

Au point de lui faire oublier tout ce que Heero lui avait dit sur les autres personnes qui attendaient de le revoir et qu'il s'était répété en boucle pour s'en souvenir.

Il avait vu les larmes monter aux yeux du blond alors qu'il le regardait en répétant " c'est toi ! c'est bien toi ! "

Il avait vu le choc dans le regard azur en apprenant son amnésie.

La douleur et le regret de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt.

Pour le soutenir.

La sincérité, alors qu'il lui assurait que rien ne changerait le fait qu'il était son ami.

Qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber.

Qu'il voulait réapprendre à le connaitre.

Qu'il était heureux qu'il soit enfin de retour parmi eux.

Ils avaient certainement été des amis très proches avant.

Et Duo souhaitait vraiment qu'ils le redeviennent.

Quatre était un ami.

Un vrai.

Un ami qui est là aussi bien dans les bons moments que dans les mauvais.

Toujours près à aider.

Il était heureux de connaitre des personnes aussi bien.

*

Le bras toujours sur les yeux, Duo n'avait pas remarqué que le brun ne dormait pas tant que cela.

Effectivement celui-ci était redressé dans le lit qu'ils partageaient une fois de plus, la tête appuyée sur sa main, il regardait le châtain en silence.

Depuis maintenant une demi-heure qu'il s'était réveillé et avait senti les mouvements retenus du châtain, qui tentait sans doute de ne pas le réveiller.

Il résistait difficilement à l'envie de caresser la joues pâle du jeune homme près de lui.

Celui-ci avait l'air perdu dans un autre monde.

Voguant sur les évènements de ces derniers jours.

Certainement.

Laissant son bras glisser sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que sa main soit à son tour au-dessus de ses yeux qu'il frotta, Duo se rendit compte à ce moment du regard qui était posé sur lui.

Tournant la tête il aperçut l'ombre de Heero dessinée par la lueur du radio-réveil sur la table de chevet.

" Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. "

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

Puis il se dirigea vers sa joue, en une douce caresse.

" Non tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Et même si cela avait été le cas je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. En revanche, toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi, je me trompe ? "

Le châtain se tortilla quelque peu.

Il ne voulait pas embêter Heero encore une fois.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller.

Ce n'était pas parce que lui était pris d'une légère insomnie qu'il devait empêcher les autres de se reposer et dormir en paix.

" Non. "

Il sentit le brun se rapprocher et passer ses bras autour de lui.

Il remua un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable, se calant par la même occasion contre le corps ferme du brun.

Il soupira de contentement en sentant les bras du brun se resserrer autour de lui.

" Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse au point de t'empêcher de dormir ? "

Encore une fois la voix de Heero était calme.

Un chuchotement.

Une question qu'il pensait éviter.

" Je repensais à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu m'as retrouvé. A tout ce que tu m'as dit, appris sur moi et tout ça."

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

Bien sûr beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées et le jeune homme devait tenter de faire le tri, de tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête.

" Ca fait beaucoup de choses. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? "

Oui.

Non.

Enfin oui, mais Heero voulait peut-être finir sa nuit plutôt que de parler avec lui.

" Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de dormir, ça peut attendre demain. "

Heero sourit, avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête du jeune homme à sa portée.

Cela non plus n'avait pas changé.

Le natté pensait toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui.

" Ca ne me dérange pas. J'ai déjà eu moins d'heures de sommeil que cela, pendant la guerre. Alors, si tu as des questions ou simplement envie de me parler de n'importe quoi, je suis là. "

Duo reste silencieux un instant.

Oui il avait envie de parler.

Oui il avait des questions qui restaient encore sans réponse.

Mais par ou commencer.

Oh ! Peut-être....

" Comment nous sommes-nous rencontré ? "

La question timidement posée, fit sourire Heero.

C'est vrai qu'il lui avait parlé des autres personnes qui l'attendaient, sans jamais lui avoir dit comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Heero chercha quelques secondes comment commencer.

" Nous nous sommes rencontrés peu de temps aprés notre arrivée sur terre. Je tentais de détruire mon gundam pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans les mains ennemies. Réléna Darlian est arrivée pour m'en empêcher, j'ai sorti mon arme pour l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute. Seulement tu es arrivé d'on ne sait où et tu m'en as empêché..."

Oh !

Alors, il avait sauvé une jeune femme.

Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais au fond.

Il n'avait pas fait que tuer des gens pendant cette guerre, il en avait aussi sauvé.

Il ne se rappelait pas qu'Heero lui ait déjà parlé de cette Réléna avant, pourtant il était sur d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Enfin le plus important était qu'il l'ait sauvée, non ?

" En me tirant dessus par deux fois ! "

Un sursaut !

Quoi ?

Qu'avait-il dit ?

Il lui avait tiré dessus ?!

Et il disait cela d'un ton léger comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps !

Il n'était vraiment pas net ce type !!

" Tu aurais pu tirer une troisième fois, mais Réléna s'est interposée entre toi et moi, détournant ton attention et me laissant ainsi le temps d'accomplir ma mission. "

D'accord, il avait été lui aussi un pilote de Gundam.

Il était très certainement aussi qualifié que lui, si ce n'est plus.

Et surtout...

Il comptait tuer cette fille.

Mais quand même !!

Lui, il lui avait tiré dessus.

Il avait tenté de le tuer !

Nom de dieu !

Comment pouvait-il ne pas lui en vouloir ?

Il était en droit de se demander si l'autre était sain d'esprit tout de même !

Non ?

Et en plus il en rajoutait une couche en lui disant qu'il aurait bien pu tenter une troisième fois.

Et le pire fut quant relevant la tête, il put voir, à la lueur du radio réveil, que les yeux de Heero reflétaient son amusement.

Les siens étaient bien loin de refléter la même chose.

" Tu trouves cela drôle ? Mais, j'ai essayé de te tuer !! "

Il avait crié sans même penser au blond qui dormait dans la pièce voisine.

Tant pis !

Il avait bien le droit d'être....

Sceptique ?

Enervé ?

Surpris ?

Effaré ?

Un peu tout ça certainement.

Il avait un peu de mal à tout dissocier sur l'instant.

Comment pouvait-il réagir autrement de toute façon ?

Quand le mec qui vous a cherché pendant de longs mois et qui a fini par vous retrouver.

Qui vous a dit qu'il était heureux de vous avoir près de lui, qu'il ne voulait plus vous perdre.

Qui vous a embrassé, puis dit qu'il vous aimait...

Vous annonce de but en blanc, que vous avez voulu le descendre !!!

Et bien lui, il avait du mal à la digérer cette annonce !

Et c'était peu dire !

" Pas de me tuer, seulement me neutraliser. Crois-moi si tu avais décidé à ce moment-là de m'éliminer, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. "

Un silence.

Des sourcils châtains qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se hausser sur le front de leur propriétaire.

Cela devait-il le soulager ?

Il n'avait pas voulu le tuer, d'accord, mais il lui avait quant même collé deux balles dans la peau !

" Et puis si cela avait vraiment été le cas, crois-tu que tu serais venu me délivrer peut après ? Ou encore que tu m'aurais conduit à ta planque où tu as récupéré nos deux gundams ? "

Les yeux plongés dans le cobalt empli de tendresse, il ne sait quoi penser.

L'autre n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

Mais lui s'en veut.

Surtout après tout ce que Heero a fait pour lui.

Voyant le trouble du châtain Heero décide de continuer.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir.

Il préférait lui dire les choses telles qu'elles s'étaient passées.

" Nous avons rencontré les trois autres pilotes, peu de temps après, pendant un combat. Nous avons d'abord cru qu'ils étaient des ennemis. "

Appuyé contre le torse du métis, le châtain écoutait sans bruit, comme un enfant auquel on raconte une histoire avant de dormir.

Découvrant son histoire petit à petit, ainsi que celle des autres pilotes.

Du moins la partie qui les liait tous.

" Nous sommes tombés dans un piège et j'ai détruit un avion qui transportait d'importants dirigeants oeuvrant pour la paix. C'était une énorme erreur de ma part. Je l'ai compris trop tard. "

Voyant la peine apparaitre dans les yeux du brun et bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était si peiné, Duo caressa la joue de celui-ci dans un geste de réconfort.

La joue en question ne mit pas longtemps à prendre appui sur sa main.

Et les yeux bleus se fermèrent un instant, simplement pour apprécier pleinement le contact.

Avant de se rouvrir.

" A partir de là, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Je me suis auto-détruit avec mon gundam, pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans les mains ennemies qui nous faisaient du chantage pour les récupérer. Trowa m'a ramené au cirque qui lui servait de couverture où je suis resté dans le coma pendant un mois. "

La main toujours posée sur la joue du brun, Duo le fixa sans le voir.

Comment avait-il pu vivre tant d'épreuves.

Subir tant de violence.

Faire des choix tellement durs.

Et en sortir indemne.

" Je crois que tu as passé ce temps avec Quatre. Enfin le plus important c'est qu'ensuite, nous avons compris que nous étions plus forts ensemble, malgré nos différences. Nos caractères diamétralement opposés, nos compétences se complètaient, et nos différences faisaient notre force. "

Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Heero avait l'air fier de cette décision.

" Grâce à cette décision de partenariat, nous avons eu l'occasion de nous connaitre un peu mieux et d'apprendre à nous apprécier, à devenir amis. C'est pourquoi ta disparition nous a tant affectés, même si on ne le montrait pas tous de la même façon, tu n'en es pas moins important pour chacun de nous. "

Cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour eux non plus.

Il s'en rendait compte, même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre vraiment.

Il n'avait pas vécu la même chose qu'eux.

Lui avait tout perdu d'un coup, mais sans se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Alors qu'eux savait qu'ils avaient perdu un ami auquel ils tenaient énormément.

" Je crois que je vous dois beaucoup, à tous. Alors que de mon côté je perdais espoir, vous avez tout mis en oeuvre pour me retrouver sans vous dire que peut-être tout cela ne servait à rien. J'ai de la chance d'avoir croisé votre chemin. "

Heero sourit devant tant de sincérité.

Oh oui, il l'était.

Si la longue route de la vie n'avait pas fait se rejoindre leurs chemins respectifs, il ne les aurait peut-être jamais rencontré.

Ils ne se seraient peut-être jamais rencontré.

C'était horrible de le penser.

Mais c'était grâce à cette guerre, qu'ils ont pu se lier d'amitié.

" Nous aussi nous avons de la chance de te connaitre, tu sais ? Tu as été un pilier important dans notre groupe. J'ai mis du temps à m'y habituer, mais malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as subies, tu gardais toujours le sourire, du moins devant nous et tu ne manquais jamais une occasion de plaisanter.

Je t'avoue qu'au début j'ai pensé que tu étais un gamin immature qui n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille, mais j'ai rapidement changé d'avis. Tu as fait beaucoup pour nous et je pense que les autres seront d'accord pour dire que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses aujourd'hui. "

Les bras de Heero resserrèrent leur prise sur le corps mince du châtain.

Comme par peur de le voir disparaitre encore.

Duo se laissa aller dans l'étreinte du brun.

Soupirant d'aise.

Et c'est dans cette position que le sommeil les prit.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais peu leur importait, cette discussion leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux.

****

Dans la pièce voisine, un jeune homme blond assis contre le mur commun des deux chambres sourit, tout en essuyant quelques larmes.

Il avait pu entendre la conversation entièrement, les deux jeunes hommes ayant parlé normalement.

Et il en était heureux.

" Ils se sont endormis. Tu sais je soupçonnais qu'Heero ressente de fort sentiments pour Duo et bien, j'étais loin du compte. "

Dans le petit appareil que Quatre tenait contre sont oreille, il entendit un petit rire, bref.

" Je me doutais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose. Rien que la façon dont Heero a réagi à sa disparition ne pouvait que nous mettre la puce à l'oreille. "

Le blond se releva, retournant s'asseoir sur le lit.

" Oui, tu as raison. Enfin... Quand penses-tu pouvoir venir ? "

Il y eut du bruit à l'autre bout du combiné.

" Mon sac est prêt, je serais sur L2 demain en fin de matinée, je pense reprendre la navette de cinq heures. Si tu pouvais réserver deux chambres dans un petit hôtel près de chez Heero et me prévenir ce serait bien. "

Quatre sourit.

" Bien sûr, je te rappelle dans la matinée pour te donner le nom et l'endroit. "

La voix de Quatre était basse de façon à ne pas réveiller les deux dormeurs, mais cela n'empêchait pas son interlocuteur de l'entendre nettement.

" Merci. Bonne nuit Quatre et à demain. "

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

" Bonne nuit à toi aussi. "

Chacun de leur côté ils raccrochèrent le combiné du téléphone.

Et Quatre se coucha enfin.

**A suivre....**

Voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu ?

Merci d'avoir lu.

Biz

Nyanko


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur** : Nyanko

**Titre** : Un baiser osé !

**Couple** : Heero + Duo

**Disclamer** : Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Tokita, Yadate et Tomino.

**Note :**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster ce chapitre mais je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps d'écrire ces dernier temps. J'espère tout de même que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, alerte et favorite.

**Réponse impossible par mail :**

**mimi novea :** Je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre précédant ne ta pas déçu et j'espère que celui-ci ne le feras pas non plus.

La question n'est pas stupide, c'est vrai que l'on peu se demander ce qui serait arriver si Heero n'été pas arriver.... je ne le sais pas aurait-il eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ou non, on ne le saura jamais comme on dit.

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser un com malgré ton manque de temps.

**mickey :** Je ne peut te dire qu'une chose c'est que tu as la réponse, mais bon d'un autre côté tu as citer toutes les personnes qui pouvait être l'interlocuteur de Quatre alors.... ^^. Très honorée d'avoir le président parmit mais lecteur !! lol Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui j'avoue ma bien fais rire.

Un grand Merci à Bernie ainsi qu'à Coquillette pour leur aide, leur correction et conseille sur ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Un baiser osé !**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 11 :**

Dans l'une des chambres de l'appartement de Heero, un jeune homme blond, se réveilla tranquillement.

Il était encore tôt, le jour n'était pas encore levé, bien que cela ne tarderait pas.

Il avait donc le temps de se réveiller sans se presser.

Il passa sa main droite sur ses yeux comme pour chasser les dernières traces du sommeil.

Puis il la passa dans ses cheveux blonds, ramenant sa frange en arrière un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place sur son front.

Les yeux bien ouverts, encore allongé sur le dos, la tête sur l'oreiller moelleux, un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de l'héritier Winner.

Son ami, celui qu'ils avaient tant espèré retrouver était là.

Enfin !

De retour parmi eux !

Le sourire du blond s'étira un peu plus encore, ses yeux brillant dans la pénombre de la chambre.

De joie.

De bonheur.

Oh oui !

Il était là.

Tout près même !

Plus précisément dans la pièce voisine à sa chambre.

Certainement dans les bras d'un beau brun.

Un beau brun aux yeux cobalt, qui l'entourait de ses bras réconfortants et aimants.

Tout deux tendrement enlacés sous une grosse couette bien douillette.

Dormant paisiblement dans le calme reposant de cette chambre aux couleurs accueillantes et apaisantes.

Il ne les voyait pas, pourtant il aurait été prêt à le parier.

Il était tout simplement heureux pour ses deux amis.

Ils méritaient tous deux d'être heureux.

Et si ce bonheur ils le trouvaient ensemble alors, il ne voyait aucune raison valable de les en empêcher.

Bien au contraire même.

Heero avait vraiment souffert de la disparition du châtain, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais avoué.

Mais Quatre n'avait pas eu besoin de l'entendre le lui avouer pour le savoir.

Il l'avait ressenti.

Ressenti la peine de son ami.

Entre autre.

Heero avait passé des jours et des nuits à mener des recherches.

Il avait écarté ses anciens coéquipiers de lui sans pour autant les écarter des recherches.

Oh non !

Heero était bien trop malin pour penser qu'ils partiraient s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider ?

Mais bien qu'ils aient tous fini par reprendre leur vie tout en aidant dans les recherches, ils n'en restaient pas moins inquiets pour le brun.

Et ils avaient raison, le brun avait passé deux mois entre recherches par ordinateur, y passant des jours entiers, téléphoner dans tous les hôpitaux alentours, élargissant le périmètre petit à petit.

Il s'était même occupé de prévenir Hilde, de la soutenir et de la réconforter sans rien demander à personne.

Quatre lui en avait un peu voulu avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne le faisait pas pour les écarter réellement mais plutôt pour les protéger.

A la manière de Heero certes !

Et peut-être aussi parce le brun savait que Duo n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils laissent leurs vies de côté pour lui.

Heero avait seulement essayé de voir les choses de la même façon que le châtain.

Alors Quatre, ainsi que les autres, avaient respecté sa décision.

Même si c'était dur.

Même si ça faisait mal.

Ils l'avaient respecté.

Mais pas sans lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas les écarter totalement et de les laisser mettre leurs propres moyens en action et de les prévenir aux moindres nouvelles, aux moindres problèmes quels qu'ils soient.

Ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord.

Prenant des nouvelles régulièrement chacun leur tour.

Soutenant sans trop en avoir l'air, le brun.

Chacun à leur façon.

Quatre avait été heureux de pouvoir l'aider quand le métis lui avait dit être réticent à l'idée de laisser Hilde seule, car il ne pouvait pas faire des aller retour la terre, L2 toutes les semaines.

Quatre en avait parlé avec Dorothy, la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie depuis peu et qui avait accepté après négociation de garder un oeil sur la brune.

Cela enlevait un poids des épaules de Heero tout en donnant à Quatre l'occasion de ne pas se sentir totalement inutile.

Et le mieux dans tout cela était encore que les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues amies avec le temps, même si elles ne se rencontraient que rarement, elles n'en avaient pas moins tissé des liens forts.

Le blond ne comptait plus les fois ou celle qu'il aimait lui parlait de la jeune femme brune avec animation, lui racontait leur conversation téléphonique ou ce qu'elle avait prévu pour leur prochaine rencontre.

Non il n'était pas jaloux de leur complicité.

Bon peut-être un peu au début !

Mais il avait rapidement compris que cette amitié était la première que sa compagne s'autorisait à vivre pleinement sans faux semblant, sans mensonge ou hypocrisie.

Leur dernier sujet de conversation était les préparatifs du mariage qui aurait lieu très prochainement maintenant que le natté était là.

Enfin toutes ses pensées pour signaler qu'il était heureux que tout cela soit terminé et surtout sur une nouvelle plus que réjouissante même si elle en cachait une qui les peinerait tous.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose à l'heure actuelle, que ces deux amis soient heureux.

Et il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour leur faire plaisir.

Son regard fixé sur la fenêtre où les volets entre-ouvert laissaient paraître les premiers rayons du soleil. Aucun bruit dans l'appartement ne venant déranger sa concentration, il chercha ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Les deux autres dormaient encore si il en jugeait par le silence qui régnait.

Un sourire éclaira de nouveau son visage.

Bien sûr il savait quoi faire !

Décidé il se leva, attrapa des vêtements et partit prendre une douche rapide en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Quinze minutes plus tard il se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Il n'aimait pas cela mais il allait devoir fouiller les placards pour voir si il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Ouvrant les portes les unes après les autres il en sortit une poche de café, des tasses et bols, une bouteille de lait, un pot de confiture, une plaque de beurre, une boite de chocolat en poudre, du sucre et des petites cuillères.

Il ne manquait rien.

Il commença par préparer le café, laissant la machine le faire couler tranquillement.

Puis il posa le reste sur un plateau, sauf le lait et le chocolat, avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Ce serait plus convivial que la cuisine.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard il contempla la table dressée proprement avec fierté.

Quand il repensa à un détail qu'il avait occulté.

Une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Duo, pendant la guerre et ou celui-ci lui avait dit que ce qu'il préférait au petit-déjeuner c'était le pain frais et les croissants chauds, ce n'était qu'une petite chose insignifiante dans la conversation, mais Quatre ne l'avait pas oublié.

Après avoir récupéré les clés de l'entrée, il sortit, la boulangerie n'était pas loin, il l'avait repéré en arrivant.

Deux baguettes fraîches dans une main et une poche de viennoiserie dans l'autre, le blond repassa la porte une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Toujours aucun bruit.

Il chercha une panière pour mettre les gâteaux et déposa le tout sur la table.

L'odeur du café juste fait embaumait l'appartement agréablement.

Il ne restait plus qu'à réveiller les deux marmottes qui n'avaient toujours pas montré le bout de leur nez malgré l'odeur alléchante qui se propageait de plus en plus.

Quatre se dirigea sans bruit vers la chambre du propriétaire des lieux.

Ne voulant pas s'introduire dans leur intimité sans y être autorisé, ni les réveiller trop brutalement, il frappa deux coups sur le battant de bois.

Il ne fallu que peu de temps avant qu'un " entre " à peine plus haut qu'un murmure ne lui parvienne de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le blond entra sans bruit, laissant la porte entre-ouverte derrière lui pour laissait entrer un peu de lumière, mais il n'avança pas plus dans la pièce.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le tableau attendrissant que formaient ses deux amis.

Il ne pu retenir un sourire à cette image.

Heero était allongé sur le dos, un bras sous sa tête tandis que l'autre enserrait la taille du châtain qui, pour sa part, dormait encore comme un bienheureux alongé à moitié sur le métis sa tête reposant sur le torse de ce dernier.

" Je venais vous prévenir que le petit-déjeuner est prêt. "

Heero baissa les yeux sur le natté, avant de revenir vers Quatre.

Il avait bien sûr entendu le blond faire des aller-venues dans l'appartement.

Il l'avait même entendu depuis que celui-ci avait mis les pieds hors de son lit.

Mais il n'avait pas voulu bouger.

C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il avait simplement voulu profiter de la présence du châtain entre ses bras encore un peu.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir le partager avec d'autres personnes qui attendaient tout autant son retour.

Il ne pouvait pas le garder enfermé dans l'appartement toute sa vie, non plus.

C'était impossible.

Et puis le châtain n'était certainement pas quelqu'un à rester inactif.

Le brun avait simplement peur de le perdre à nouveau.

Peut-être voudrait-il partir ?

Peut-être repartirait-il avec Hilde ?

Ces deux-là avaient toujours été proches depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Et lui il se retrouverait de nouveau seul.

Sans ce jeune homme auquel il tenait tant.

Alors, il profitait de l'instant présent au maximum en espérant que tout cela n'arriverait pas.

Comme ce matin, il avait seulement profité de l'instant présent.

" On arrive, merci Quatre. " Chuchota-t-il en retour.

Le blond lui fit un signe de tête avant de ressortir tout aussi discrètement.

Il retourna dans le salon où il patienta en lisant le journal qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin de la pâtisserie.

******

A peine la porte refermait derrière le blond, Heero baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le châtain.

Comment avait-il put ne pas se rendre compte que ce jeune homme avait pris tant de place dans sa vie avant de le perdre ?

Il ne savait pas !

En revanche, ce dont-il était sûr c'est qu'il ne voulait plus revivre cela.

Non !

Maintenant, malgré son envie de le garder rien qu'à lui, il devait laisser le châtain connaître les autres, sans être toujours avec lui.

Il allait devoir s'effacer un peu pour le laisser faire ses propres choix.

Sans lui imposer sa présence et ses sentiments.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de rester pour ne pas le blesser.

Duo devait d'abord penser à lui, à ce qu'il voulait.

Le brun avait le coeur qui se serrait rien qu'à la pensée du châtain lui disant au revoir.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait le faire.

Pour celui qu'il aimait.

Il soupira.

Il avait encore un peu de temps pour penser à tout cela.

Retirant la main qui était sous sa tête, il caressa les longs cheveux châtains.

Duo remua un peu, comme cherchant une position confortable, mais sans plus.

Heero se permit un sourire.

Cela non plus n'avait pas changé, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais dormi aussi profondément si il avait été seul.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué avant.

Duo avait tout comme lui des réflexes et était sur le qui-vive en permanence pendant la guerre.

Il ne dormait toujours que d'un oeil.

Sauf s'il se savait réellement en sécurité.

Là il se laissait aller au sommeil sans crainte.

Heero était heureux de constater que dans ses bras il se sentait assez en sécurité pour dormir d'un sommeil réparateur.

Sa main se promena sur la joue pâle en une caresse aérienne, alors que l'autre toujours sur la taille du jeune homme passait lentement sur la peau découverte.

Le châtain leva lentement la tête du torse de Heero.

Les yeux encore moitié fermés, il sentit la main du brun sur sa joue.

Il cligna des yeux, le sommeil le quittant peu à peu.

Son regard se posa plus nettement sur le métis qui n'avait pas bougé.

Le châtain sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en s'apercevant qu'il avait encore dormi sur le brun.

Cela devenait une habitude !

Il se releva sans oser regarder le brun dans les yeux, s'asseyant à côté, à la place où il aurait du dormir.

Si son logeur n'était pas aussi confortable aussi !

Si, il ne se sentait pas aussi bien dans ses bras surtout, peut-être ne chercherait-il pas autant le contact ?

" Quatre nous attend pour petit-déjeuner, c'est pour cela que je t'ai réveillé. "

La voix de Heero le sortit de ses pensées.

Encore une fois.

Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire du brun.

Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas un sourire où vous voyez toutes les dents de votre vis-à-vis, mais il n'en était pas moins tendre.

Et le châtain ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

" D'accord. Est-ce que je peux utiliser le salle-de-bain avant ? "

Ils étaient des hommes normalement constitués, il fallait bien faire ce que la nature attendait d'eux après une nuit de sommeil.

Le brun se releva à son tour en position assise.

Son sourire était retombé.

" Duo, ce que je t'ai dit en arrivant ici tient toujours. Tu n'as pas à me demander si tu veux utiliser la salle de bain, pas plus que si tu veux manger quelque chose. D'accord ? "

Le brun releva la tête du natté à l'aide de ses doigts qu'il posa sous son menton.

Il voulait que le châtain le regarde en face, qu'il se sente à l'aise.

Et non pas qu'il baisse les yeux face à lui a chaque remarque qu'il lui faisait.

Duo Maxwell n'avait jamais baissé les yeux face à lui !

Et il ne voulait pas que cela commence aujourd'hui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente inférieur à lui.

" Mais je ... Tu veux peut-être y aller avant ? "

La petite voix du châtain le surprit.

Bien sûr, à quoi s'attendait-il ?

C'était idiot de penser que le châtain puisse réagir avec lui de la même façon.

Il avait changé !

Bon sang !

Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit aussi ouvert avec eux tous, qu'il ne l'avait été par le passé.

Il n'était plus ce Duo là.

Il faudrait sûrement du temps avant qu'il ne puisse être totalement à l'aise face à eux.

Du temps et de la patience !

C'était tout ce dont le jeune homme châtain avait besoin.

" Non tu peux y aller, j'irais après. Oh et si tu veux des vêtements de rechanges tu peux en prendre dans mon armoire. "

Après un sourire et un merci, le châtain se leva, prit de quoi se vêtir dans l'armoire et il sortit de la chambre sous le regard tendre du brun.

Le métis se leva à son tour après avoir entendu la porte de la salle d'eau se refermer.

Il enfila un jean avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce.

Il devait parler à Quatre.

**A suivre....**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus.

Encore désolé pour l'attente, j'essairais de faire le plus vite possible pour les prochains.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Biz

Nyanko


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** Nyanko

**Titre :** Un baiser osé !

**Couple :** Heero + Duo

**Disclamer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Tokita, Yadate et Tomino.

**Bêta**** : **Coquillette

**Note**** : Encore une fois je suis désolé****e**** pour le temps que j'ai mis à post****er**** ce chapitre, je fai****s**** au mieux. Par contre j'ai eu quelque****s**** problème****s**** avec les réponses aux reviews, je ne sais pas trop qui ****a**** eu une réponse donc si vous n'av****ez**** rien reçu n' hésit****ez**** pas à me le dire. **

**Bonne année à tous !!!!**

**Rar impossible par mail :**

**mimi novea : **Merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review, même si tu es en retard ( et la dessus je peux pas dire que je soit très ponctuel non plus ) le principal c'est que je sais que tu suis toujours et que ca te plait.

J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la conversation que tu attendais. Encore Merci. Biz

**mickey : **Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review, je suis désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps a vous donné la suite ( depuis le temps que tu salive j'espère que tu n'as pas griller ton clavier) et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas tout autant. Et que la discution ne te décevra pas.

Merci pour les clefs, quoi qu'elle ne vont pas me servir a grand chose ( même si la voiture avait été avec d'ailleur... j'ai pas le permit T.T ) sa aura eu la mérite de me faire rire. Merci. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, alertes et favoris, cela me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que cette histoire plait autant.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Un baiser osé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

En entrant dans la salle à manger, Heero ne put empêcher une expression de surprise de prendre place sur son visage.

Il resta quelques secondes figé sur le pas de la porte.

Quatre avait encore perdu le contrôle.

Et c'était peu dire.

Ils n'étaient que trois, il y avait de quoi nourrir pas loin de dix personnes sur sa table.

Lui qui avait pour habitude de ne boire qu'une tasse de café noir et exceptionnellement de manger un pain au chocolat ou un croissant, jamais encore depuis qu'il avait loué cet appartement il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir cette table aussi remplie.

Il se doutait bien que Quatre avait seulement voulu faire au mieux pour faire plaisir à leur ami, ne sachant quoi faire pour l'aider, il avait seulement cherché à se rendre utile et agréable.

Heero soupira.

Comment lui en vouloir ?

Bah, pour ne pas gâcher toute ces bonnes choses, il pourrait toujours les offrir à sa voisine de palier et à ses deux enfants.

" Ah vous voilà ! .... Mais où-es Duo ? Il n'est pas encore réveillé ? "

Heero se tourna vers Quatre qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce, le pot de café dans les mains.

Il était prêt à lui dire qu'il avait abusé sur les quantités de nourriture, quand il vit le sourire du blond.

Il se résigna.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le rabrouer et à lui faire perdre son sourire pour un petit écart.

" Ne t'en fais pas, il n'en a pas pour longtemps. Il voulais passer à la salle de bain avant de nous rejoindre. "

Le blond passa devant lui et déposa le pot de liquide noir sur la table, avant de s'installer devant l'une des tasses en attendant leur ami.

Heero en fit autant se plaçant en face de son ami.

Il devait lui parler.

Non !

Il en avait besoin.

Il ne savait plus comment se comporter face au châtain.

Était-ce une bonne chose qu'il soit si proche de Duo ?

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre ?

Devait-il s'éloigner ?

Que cela pouvait être frustrant toutes ces questions qui restaient sans réponses.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ? "

La voix calme de Quatre le ramena sur terre.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il fixait le blond depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il soupira encore.

Par quoi commencer ?

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le natté n'arrive.

" Est-ce que tu es libre cette après-midi ? "

Le blond le fixa un instant.

Avant de hocher la tête.

" Bien sur que je suis libre, je te l'ai dit, j'ai pris trois jours loin du bureau. Ils peuvent se passer de moi, Rachid a mon numéro en cas d'urgence. Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de moi ? "

Le brun s'adossa à sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

" J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être accompagner Duo en ville, il a besoin de vêtements et peut-être aussi de quelques produits et autres. "

Le blond posa ses coudes sur le bord de la table.

Puis il posa son menton sur ses mains croisées.

" Et tu me demandes cela parce que tu n'aimes pas faire les boutiques... ? "

Le brun serra les points.

Maudit empathe.

Ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui dire oui ou non ?

Non bien sur, il avait certainement perçu son trouble et ne voulant pas se servir de son don pour découvrir ce qu'il ressentait, il tentait donc de lui faire dire.

" Je n'aime pas faire les boutiques et tu le sais très bien. Et puis j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec lui seul à seul. "

Quatre le fixa un moment.

Silencieusement.

Le brun ne bougea pas, affrontant le regard persan de l'héritier Winner.

" Bien sur cela me ferait plaisir de passer du temps avec Duo, seulement ce qui m'ennuie ce sont tes raisons. Je sens qu'il y a plus que ce que tu me dis derrière ta demande. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? "

Bien sûr, le brun avait envie de lui parler de ce qui le tracassait, mais d'un autre côté il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Comment expliquer qu'il avait peur de perdre le jeune homme châtain, mais que paradoxalement il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente redevable au point de rester près de lui juste parce que Heero avait été là pour lui.

Que cela pouvait être compliqué d'aimer !

« Je veux qu'il se sente libre de ses choix, qu'il puisse prendre la décision de partir ou de rester parce qu'il en aura envie et non pas parce qu'il se sent redevable. Je... J'aimerais qu'il reste mais pas par obligation...Je …. »

Les lèvres de Quatre se courbèrent en un doux sourire.

Le discours du brun n'était pas des plus clairs, mais il avait compris où se situait le problème, c'était le principal.

Non ?

« Je suis heureux de constater que tes sentiments sont sincères bien que je n'en ai jamais douté. Je ne pense pas que t'éloigner de lui soit une bonne idée si c'est bien ce que tu essaies de faire ? »

Heero devait avouer que le blond l'avait plutôt bien cerné.

Oui il avait pensé s'éloigner du jeune amnésique, pour ne pas influencer ses choix.

D'un autre côté il n'en avait pas vraiment envie non plus.

Et Quatre n'avait pas l'air tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Le brun acquiesça vaguement d'un signe de tête, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

« Hum, j'avais donc vu juste. Comme je viens de te le dire je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, tu es son point de repère, celui en qui il a confiance. Je pense même qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu restes le plus proche possible de lui, l'inciter à se confier à toi, lui donner ton point de vue sur ses craintes, ses doutes, ses envie et même ses choix. Il a besoin de toi pour se retrouver lui-même, pour accepter le cas échéant qu'il ne retrouvera jamais les souvenir qu'il a perdu, qu'il ne retrouvera peut-être jamais son lui d'avant, mais que ça ne nous empêchera pas pour autant d'être là pour lui. »

Le métis passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

Les yeux dans le vague, il réfléchissait.

Quatre avait toujours été de bon conseil.

Pourquoi cette fois serait-elle différente ?

Il fera le maximum pour suivre les conseils du blond, il sera là pour le châtain quoi qu'il arrive.

Sa décision était prise et il s'y tiendrait aussi bien que lorsqu'il devait accomplir l'une de ses missions pendant la guerre.

Le bruit de l'eau s'était arrêté, mais ils n'avait pas encore entendu la porte de la salle de bain, signe que le natté n'était pas encore sorti.

« Pour ce qui est de l'accompagner faire les magasins, peut-être vaut-il mieux lui demander son avis, peut-être préfèrera-t-il que ce soit toi qui l'accompagne. »

Le brun ne retint même pas la grimace que cette perspective lui évoquait.

Il voulait bien donner de sa personne pour beaucoup de choses mais ça !!

S'il pouvait l'éviter un maximum, il ne s'en priverait pas !

Parcourir les rayons de fringues pendant des heures, passer presque autant de temps dans les cabines d'essayage pour être sur de ne pas acheter des vêtements que l'on ne portera jamais, parce que sur vous c'est vraiment trop moche ou c'est trop petit, trop grand.

Être poursuivi par un vendeur qui vous saute sur le grappin comme un chien sur son os. -Bonjour monsieur puis-je vous aider.- Ce modèle vous va à ravir.- A croire qu'ils vous prennent pour des abrutis qui ne savent pas s'habiller tout seul.

Ça lui donnait des envies d'homicide ce genre d'individu!

C'est pourquoi il faisait le plus possible ses achats par internet.

« Je ferais un effort si c'est ce qu'il veut. »

Oui il le ferait, mais juste cette fois !

Fallait pas pousser non plus.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. De toute manière je ne vois pas avec quel argent je pourrais aller faire les magasins. Il es hors de question que l'un de vous paye pour moi, vous en faites déjà assez. »

Heero tourna la tête en direction de la porte.

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Il aurait du prêter plus d'attention aux réflexes du châtain qu'il n'avait pas perdus, s'il en jugeait par son arrivée surprise.

Si le natté avait perdu la mémoire, il n'avait en aucun cas perdu ses capacités de soldat et d'enfant des rues.

Cela il en était maintenant sûr.

Même lui n'avait à aucun moment entendu de bruit depuis que la douche s'était arrêtée.

Depuis quand était-il là ?

Il ne pouvait le dire.

« Tu peux tout à fait t'offrir ce dont tu as besoin grâce à l'argent que tu as reçu, comme nous, à la fin de la guerre. Et qui à été déposé sur un compte à ton nom, j'ai les papiers dans une chemise, ce qui te permettra de retirer du liquide. C'est une solde que Réléna a tenu à nous verser pour notre aide et pour nous aider à repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

Duo regardait le brun les yeux rond.

Il avait de l'argent.

Lui !?

Tout ce temps sans rien, à passer parfois des journées entières le ventre vide alors qu'il avait de l'argent qui l'attendait sur un compte et qui ne servait à rien.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux encore une fois.

Il avait vécu pendant des mois dans une grotte sur une plage, alors qu'il aurait pu avoir un appartement ou il aurait été au chaud et où il aurait mangé tous les jours à sa faim.

Ça faisait mal !

Voyant les larmes couler une fois de plus sur les joues du jeune homme, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Heero se leva pour prendre le châtain dans ses bras.

Sous les yeux attendris quoiqu'inquiets du blond.

Si seulement le natté acceptait de leur dire ce qui lui était arrivé, peut-être pourraient-ils comprendre un peu mieux ses réactions.

Mais surtout ils pourraient éviter les sujets sensibles, pour ne pas faire mal au jeune homme sans savoir pourquoi.

Quatre regarda Heero frotter doucement bien qu'un peu gauchement le dos du châtain, pour le calmer.

Le natté releva les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. C'est.... Merci. »

Le brun lui prit la main pour le diriger vers la table qui n'attendait qu'eux.

Ils prirent tous place devant un bol.

« C'est rien. »

Après cela chacun commença à manger dans le silence, seul le bruit des petites cuillères touillant le café se faisait entendre.

Ni le blond, ni le brun ne posèrent de questions, préférant attendre que le jeune homme se décide à leur parler de lui même.

Malgré cela ils étaient autant l'un que l'autre curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu arriver au châtain.

Comment avait-il vécu pendant tous ce temps ?

Cela restait un mystère pour le moment.

Quatre venait de terminer son thé lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

Bien que quelque peu hésitant.

« Nous parlions de faire du shopping, car Heero pense que tu aimerais avoir tes propres vêtements, et peut-être d'autres produits. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Quatre se mordit la lèvre dans l'attente de la réponse du châtain.

Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas remis les pieds dans le plat.

Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer à nouveau.

Ce n'était en aucun cas son but.

Bien au contraire, il préférait le voir sourire.

Duo releva la tête de son bol.

« Je... Oui, je veux bien. »

Quatre soupira discrètement.

Le jeune homme avait l'air beaucoup moins à l'aise avec lui qu'il ne l'était avec le brun, mais peut-être qu'après une journée passée ensemble cela irait mieux.

Le blond espérait pouvoir parler un peu avec lui.

Apprendre à « connaître » un peu son ami.

Si le jeune homme acceptait sa présence plutôt que celle du métis.

Le seul moyen de le savoir était encore de le lui demander.

Non ?

« Heero n'aime pas vraiment faire les magasins, comme tu as pu l'entendre, mais si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner je n'ai rien de prévu cette après-midi. »

Duo hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Si Heero faisait confiance au blond, alors il voulait bien. Après tout ils étaient sensés être amis avant, alors même si lui voyait le blond comme un étranger, celui-ci n'avait pour sa part pas oublié leur amitié.

Et puis peut-être Heero avait-il quelque chose à faire ?

Il devait bien avoir d'autres occupations que de rester avec lui.

« Bien, alors puisque tu es d'accord, nous partirons après le déjeuner. Pour l'heure je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer. »

Le blond ne tarda pas à regagner sa chambre après avoir porté sa tasse à la cuisine.

Peu de temps après les deux autres jeunes hommes débarrassèrent la table.

Duo insista pour s'occuper de laver la vaisselle pendant qu'Heero allait prendre une douche.

Puis au vue de ce qu'il rester du petit déjeuner, ils avaient une livraison de petit pain au chocolat à faire.

Chacun de leur côté, ils pensaient à ce qu'ils allaient faire cette après-midi.

Et espéraient que tout se passe bien.

**A suivre....**

Voilà un chapitre de plus, en espérant qu'il vous ait plus.

Pour ma part j'espère sincèrement que je ne fais pas trop durer les choses, je vais essayer de faire avancer l'histoire un peu plus vite dans les prochains chapitres avec la journée shopping, des nouvelles des autres, mais aussi l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages, et le départ de Quatre.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Biz

Nyanko.


End file.
